Neko Roy
by Serleena
Summary: Suite aux manipulations d'un docteur complètement guedin, Roy se retrouve avec des caractéristiques félines. Chat promet !
1. Petits changements

**Bijour tout le monde. Voilà ma nouvelle fic, portant sur Roy ( sans blague ?). Quoi qu'il se passe ? Vous verrez bien. Bonne année à toutes, tous s'il y en a.**

**Disclaimer : j'ai bien commandé un Roy pour noël mais paraît que c'était pas possible. Pour les autres non plus d'ailleurs.**

* * *

" Mais il va-t-y rester en place qu'on le serre, cet espèce de macaque !" s'exclama Roy qui courait.

Notre équipe de militaires préférées étaient en train de poursuivre un voleur qui semblait particulièrement agile. A tel point que ça paraissait inhumain. La facilité avec laquelle il bondissait, sans parler de sa rapidité était déconcertante. Le bandit profitait de son don pour cambrioler bijouteries et maisons. Il exaspérait la police à toujours leur filer entre les doigts, et à présent c'était aux militaires d'enrager.

" Hihihi ! Je suis là les toutous !" lança le gars, juché sur un toit de maison.

Aussitôt Riza dégaina ses fidèles pistolets et fit feu. Mais l'autre dégringola prestement du toit sans une égratignure.

" Raté poupée !" reprit-il.

" POUPEE ? Mais je vais lui briser les noix à ce malappris !" s'exclama Riza outrée.

La jeune femme se précipita vers le voleur furieuse.

" Oh. Quand je pense à ce qu'elle va lui faire je le plaindrais presque." fit Havoc.

" Ouais ben si on veut le ramener le plus vivant possible, on a intérêt à les rejoindre." dit Roy.

Riza retrouva le cambrioleur dans une voie sans issue, près d'un arbre.

" Je te tiens ! Mais en l'air !' s'exclama-t-elle.

L'autre ricana, et bondit vers l'arbre. Il y grimpa en un rien de temps, comme pour la narguer.

" Vous ne pourrez pas rester là indéfiniment !" lança Riza au pieds de l'arbre.

" Ca c'est sûr !" répondit l'autre, derrière elle la tête en bas.

Il la frappa à la nuque, Riza s'effondra sur le sol. L'homme descendit de l'arbe et s'enfuit. Le reste de l'équipe le vit arriver. Roy claqua des doigts, mais l'autre bondit sur une poubelle. Il sauta haut ensuite, posa une main sur la tête de Breda et fit un salto en rigolant comme un gosse. Jean voulut l'arrêter, mais il fut fauché sans savoir comment. Kain aussi se retrouva par terre. Le voleur sauta ensuite carrément sur le fusil de Vato, avant de sauter sur la tête de Roy et de s'esquiver.

" Grrrr ! Attendez un peu que je l'attrape celui-là ! Je vais le fumer comme un jambon !" s'écria-t-il en se frottant la tête.

Puis le colonel remarqua l'absence de son lieutenant. Pourvu que ... Roy se releva précipitamment, et alla dans la direction d'où venait le voleur. Il la trouva allongée par terre. Roy la prit dans ses bras.

" Riza ! Lieutenant, réveillez-vous !" dit-il en lui tapotant une joue.

" Mmmmh hmmm !" gémit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

Riza trouva que le visage de son supérieur était anormalement proche.

" Chuui, ça va ?" demanda-t-il inquiet.

" Mal à la tête ..."

Roy l'aida à s'asseoir, Riza se passa une main sur la tête. Le reste de l'équipe arriva, et se regroupa autour d'eux.

" Il a encore filé colonel. Par les toits comme d'habitude." annonça Kain.

" Evidemment. Encore une déconfiture, mais les médias vont bien nous tartiner le groin." fit Roy.

Il passa un bras sous l'épaule de Riza et la remit sur pieds.

" Ca va aller Taisa, je peux marcher." assura-t-elle.

" D'accord, quand vous rentrerez pensez bien à mettre un peu de glace sur votre nuque." conseilla Roy..

" Oui."

Ils rentèrent donc au Q.G, fatigués de leur course-poursuite, et assez énervés par leur échec. Roy insista pour accompagner Riza à l'infirmerie. L'infimière eut beau minauder, il ne daigna pas abaisser un cil sur sa personne, préférant couver son lieutenant des yeux. Ce qui fit grandement plaisir à celle-ci.

" Vous devriez y aller colonel, sinon vous allez encore être en retard." fit Riza en posant son verre.

Ce devait être sa façon à elle de montrer sa satisfaction. Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que c'était quand elle était mécontente. Roy en avait une idée mine de rien. Tous deux repartirent à leur bureau, rédiger le rapport sur cette mission et traiter les autres. Roy gardait un oeil sur sa subordonnée, guettant un signe de douleur.

Puis cinq minutes avant l'heure officielle de partir ...

" Vous devriez rentrer lieutenant." dit-il.

" Quoi mais il reste encore cinq minutes ! Et vous êtes loin d'avoir fini." protesta-t-elle.

" C'est un ordre, et je ne suis pas d'humeur à entendre vos récriminations."

Oh et puis zut ! se dit Riza. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait partir à l'heure, qu'il se débrouille. La jeune femme se leva et rentra chez elle. Et bien lui en prit, car elle eut à pâtir d'un mal de crâne qui lui fracassait la tête quelque chose de mignon.

" _Waaaaaïeuuuh ! J'imagine si j'avais du rester à surveiller Mustang ! Une minute : c'est pour ça qu'il m'a dit de rentrer plus tôt ? Pour que je me repose ? _s'interrogea-t-elle.

Mais était-il seulement capable d'une telle attention envers elle ? Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la lieutenante. Roy qui se montrait attentionné envers elle, le rêve ! Un peu plus tard, la sonnette de sa porte lui vrilla les tempes.

Riza se leva tant bien que mal et se rendit à sa porte d'entrée.

" Colonel ? Que faites-vous là ?" s'étonna Riza.

" Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien." répondit le brun.

" Mais oui. Merci beaucoup."

" Bon. Euh ... dans ce cas je ... je vais rentrer."

" D'accord. Bonne soirée."

" A vous aussi."

Riza referma sa porte. Puis appuya sa tête dessus en la secouant :

" T'aurais pas pu l'inviter à prendre un verre non ? Espèce de nulle !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Mais Roy l'intimidait, et elle se sentait maladroite en sa présence. C'est qu'il était si sûr de lui, il avait pas mal d'expérience et elle ... n'avait jamais aimé que lui. Et puis, elle ne supporterait pas de n'être qu'une conquête de plus. Riza voulait être la dernière, la seule et l'unique pour lui. La jeune femme soupira, et retourna sur son canapé.

* * *

Roy de son côté, retrouva sa maison si toute vide. Riza allait mieux, mais il aurait voulut rester avec elle. Mais bon, elle avait sans doute mieux à faire. Il soupira et alla se changer. Le jour suivant, rebelote pour son équipe. Ils devaient encore une fois aller courir après l'homme-singe, comme l'avait surnommé la presse. Et cette fois, Roy était bien décidé à le coincer. Le rire moqueur du voleur résonnait dans les rues de Central.

Les soldats s'épuisaient à le suivre. Soudain, Roy eut une idée. Là où il filait, ils allaient pouvoir l'encercler. Il donna donc l'ordre à ses hommes de se disperser. Roy resta seul à le poursuivre. Le voleur atterrit enfin, sauf qu'il n'alla pas du tout là où le colonel l'espérait. Le bandit bondit pour traverser une route. Roy fit de même, sans bondir, et ... ne vit pas la voiure arriver. Résultat des courses, il fit une belle roulade sur le capot.

" Hihihi ! Vous ne croyiez tout même pas que j'allais tomber dans le panneau ! J'ai très bien compris où vous vouliez que j'aille. Mais voyez-vous, moi je suis malin comme un singe ! Hahaha !" lança le voleur, perché sur une branche d'arbre.

Il se sauva, et Roy sombra dans l'inconscience. Un attroupement se forma autour de lui. Un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années se fraya un chemin parmi la foule.

" Laissez-moi faire, je suis médecin ! Qu'on m'aide à le transporter à mon cabinet !" dit-il.

Aussitôt deux personne prirent Roy et le transportèrent dans le véhicule du docteur. L'un d'eux resta pour l'aider plus tard. Le médecin les ramena à son cabinet.

" Voilà ! Déposez-le sur ce lit là, je vais m'occuper de tout. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous."

" Vous êtes sûr ?" demanda le passant.

" Mais oui je connais mon travail tout de même !" s'exclama le toubib.

Le passant leva les mains, puis s'en alla. Le doc se trouna vers Roy en se frottant les mains.

" Chic chic chic ! Un nouveau sujet pour mes chtites expériences !" gloussa-t-il.

Il alla chercher un fauteuil roulant, sur lequel il entreposa notre alchimiste adoré. Ensuite, il l'emmena dans une autre pièce. Des éclats bleutées illuminèrent toute la pièce pendant un moment. Quelques heures plus tard, Roy reprit connaissance.

"_ Hmmm ... mais où suis-je ? _" se demanda-t-il.

Il s'assit se frotta la tête puis se leva. Ca tanguait. Le brun chancela jusqu'à une glace, vers laquelle il leva la tête. Roy écarquilla les yeux en découvrant son reflet.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !" hurla-t-il.

Roy recula brutalement. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait rêver !

" Oh mon dieu ! OH MON DIEU !" s'exclama-t-il.

Puis lentement, il porta les mains à sa tête. Deux grandes oreilles noires trônaient sur le sommet de son crâne. Les autres, les normales avaient disparues. Roy vit soudain quelque chose serpenter derrière lui. Une queue, il avait une queue ! Le colonel se retourna vivement, et attrapa l'appendice. Aussi noire que ses cheveux, et très longue.

" Ah on s'est réveillé !" fit une voix.

" Que ... c'est quoi tout ça ?" demanda Roy.

" Le résultat d'une petite expérience." sourit le docteur.

" C'EST VOUS QUI M'AVEZ FAIT CA !' hurla Roy.

" Moi-même et en personne. Je vous ai croisé avec un chat. Vous verrez, votre nouvelle apparence va vous apporter beaucoup, vous me remercierez plus tard." répondit le doc.

" Pour le moment je vais surtout vous dépecer !" rétorqua Roy.

Puis sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il plongea en avant et se rua à quatre pattes vers le docteur. L'autre préféra s'enfermer dans la pièce d'où il venait. Roy lacéra la porte en poussant des cris de rage tout à fait félins. Quelques instants plus tard, il réalisa ce qu'il faisait. De grandes griffes avaient replacé ses ongles, et Roy sentit même des crocs dans sa bouche.

Il eut peur et recula brusquement en regardant ses mains. Les griffes disparurent, pour faire place à des ongles plats et très humains. Mais sa peur ne s'atténua pas pour autant. Roy regarda autour de lui paniqué. Puis l'instinct prenant le dessus, il balança une chaise contre une vitre, se remit à quatre pattes et sauta par la fenêtre. Une fois le danger passé, le docteur ouvrit doucement la porte. Il siffla en découvrant la profondeur des griffures laissées par Roy.

* * *

Toujours à quatre pattes, le colonel galopa jusqu'au parc, et alla se réfugier sous un buisson fleuri. Il y resta un moment, et finit par en sortir en vérifiant que personne ne pourrait le voir. Roy avisa un point d'eau et s'en approcha. Il s'accroupit, et se regarda.

" C'est pas possible ... il est complètement cinglé ce type ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de me croiser avec un chat ! J'ai l'air de quoi moi !" s'exclama-t-il.

Roy soupira, puis décida de rentrer chez lui, en rasant les murs de peur qu'on remarque ses petits changements corporels. Mais sur la route, il croisa un chien qui lui aboya aussitôt dessus. Alors que d'habitude ils ne se manifestaient guère. Roy feula et sauta après un grillage. Le chien s'approcha, décidé à le mordre. Inconsciemment encore, la longue queue hérissée de Roy claqua comme un fouet et gifla le chien au flanc. L'animal couina et s'en alla. Le colonel remit les pieds sur le plancher des vaches.

" Oh là là là ! Je suis dans la meeeeerdeuh ! J'ai intérêt à me contrôler, sinon je vais finir par me retrouver à bouffer des croquettes !" dit-il en se frottant le visage.

Roy arriva enfin à rentrer chez lui sans plus d'encombres. Il avait un p'tit creux, et chercha dans son frigo de quoi se restaurer. Quand il voulut s'assoir, il se retrouva accroupi sur sa chaise. Roy soupira, et se força à s'asseoir correctement. Il remarqua que les aliments avaient une odeur plus forte que d'habitude. Ce n'est pas que ça lui déplaisait,mais c'était entêtant tout de même.

"_ Hmm_ ... _ça doit être mes sens de chat. Ils sont sûrement plus développés que ceux des humains._" se dit-il.

Le colonel soupira encore, termina son dîner puis alla au salon. Il s'allongea dans une pause typiquement féline sur son canapé, mais s'en accomoda. Roy lut son journal au son d'une chanson gaie, sa queue marquant doucement le rythme.

Puis quand il eut terminé, il décida d'aller se coucher. Mais en fermant la porte de sa chambre, il se coinça la queue.

" MEEEAOW !" beugla-t-il.

Roy ouvrit la porte, attrapa sa queue et souffla sur le bout douloureux.

" 'tain ! C'est encombrant ce truc !" s'exclama-t-il en la relâchant.

Roy se mit en pyjama, et sa queue le gêna encore. Exaspéré, il se décida à dormir avec juste son caleçon.

" _Va falloir que je troue tout mes vêtements à l'arrière._" songea-t-il en éteignant la lumière.

En tout cas, ça promettait encore cette histoire.


	2. Le chat Mustang

**Allez, je résiste pas à l'envie de mettre la suite. Croisons les doigts pour qu'il y ait du monde pour la lire ... Merci à celles qui l'ont déjà fait. Et bonne année !!**

* * *

Roy se réveilla et s'étira de tout son long. Il se leva complètement au Sud, et se rendit dans sa salle de bain.

" Fsssshht !" fit-il en apercevant son reflet.

Puis il soupira, et se rapprocha de sa glace.

" Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Donc c'était pas un cauchemar." reprit-il en contemplant ses oreilles, toujours là.

En même temps, il trouva que sa musculature s'était bien développée. Au moins un point positif dans tout ça. Roy décida d'aller voir ce docteur frappadingue pour qu'il lui rende son apparence. Avant tout, il attrapa une paire de ciseau et son uniforme. Il le compara avec le jean qu'il allait mettre, et soigneusement découpa un trou pour laisser passer la queue. Ceci fait, il sortit de chez lui, en ayant pris la précaution de dissimuler ses oreilles sous une casquette, et sa queue sous son long manteau noir militaire.

* * *

Riza était très inquiète. Voilà près de cinq jours que son supérieur a disparu. Toute l'équipe avait cherché dans les coins qu'il fréquentait habituellement, sans aucun résultat. Elle était même allée voir chez lui. Personne. Hayate couina, voyant bien le chagrin de sa maîtresse il voulait la consoler. Machinalement, elle lui passa une main sur la tête.

" _Oh Roy, mais où es-tu ?_" se demanda-t-elle.

Havoc et Fuery revinrent de leur recherches. Riza les interrogea du regard, mais ils répondirent par un signe de tête négatif. La jeune femme soupira.

" Ce n'est pas possible. A croire qu'il s'est volatilisé." dit-elle.

" Ouais. Mais on finira bien par le retrouver. C'est quelqu'un d'important, et s'il a été enlevé on aura forcément des nouvelles." dit Jean en s'asseyant.

" Vous croyez que c'est l'homme-singe qui a fait le coup ?" hasarda Kain.

" Non je crois pas. C'est un voleur, je vois pas pourquoi il irait kidnapper le colonel. Y'a que les bijoux qui l'intéresse." répondit Breda.

" En attendant on continue les recherches. Je sais bien qu'on a déjà fouillé partout, mais on doit continuer." dit Riza.

" C'est évident." fit Falman.

* * *

De son côté, Roy vit que la fenêtre par laquelle il s'était sauvé n'était pas réparée. Il n'y avait rien pour calfeutrer l'entrée. Le colonel bondit dans la maison.

" Hé docteur dingo ! Y'a un de vos patients qui a une petite réclamation à vous faire !" lança-t-il.

Silence. Roy entreprit alors de fouiller le domicile. Visiblement, le médecin s'était absenté. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il l'attendrait. Et qand il reviendrait, ça allait être sa fête. Vers midi, le chat Mustang eut faim. Il se rendit dans la cuisine du doc, et ouvrit le frigo. Vide. Ca ne lui plut pas du tout. Pris d'une intuition, Roy alla voir dans la chambre. Il ouvrit l'armoire en grand, la commode, bref tous les tirois. Tous étaient vides.

" Raaaow ! Le salaud il s'est barré pour de bon !" ragea-t-il.

Il ferma la porte de l'armoire avec une telle violence que celle-ci se dégonda et tomba par terre.

" Comment je fais moi maintenant ?" s'exclama-t-il.

Il resta là un moment à regarder autour de lui. Roy vit soudain son reflet dans un psyché. Il se vit baisser les oreilles, signe qu'il n'était pas content.

" Bon : vu que je dois rester comme ça un moment, autant que j'apprenne à me servir de mes nouvelles aptitudes. Ca évitera les gestes malheureux ou ridicules." dit-il.

Roy sortit de la maison par la fenêtre, et décida de rentrer chez lui. En voyant plusieurs balcons, il eut une idée. Roy se dirigea vers l'un d'entre eux, assez haut, et s'accroupit. Puis d'un bond formidable, il grimpa dessus. Ensuite, il grimpa sur un autre, plus haut sur le côté, et ainsi de suite jusqu'au toit. Roy se mit à courir à quatre pattes, s'étonnant ainsi de la vitesse qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il sauta sur un autre toit, retomba d'abord sur ses mains avant que le reste suive, et continua sa route.

Enfin, sa maison fut en vue. Roy prit son élan et sauta dans son jardin. Là, il était chez lui. La première chose qu'il eut envie de faire fut sa toilette, et il s'arrêta en remarquant qu'il allait se lécher les mains.

" Mouais. Ca a l'air pratique pour certaines choses, mais la maîtrise de l'instinct risque d'être difficile." dit-il.

Roy se dirigea donc vers sa salle de bain, et ouvrit le robinet de son lavabo. Le contact de l'eau lui déplut singulièrement. Il mit bien cinq minutes à se laver les paluches, les mettant sous l'eau et les retirant presque aussitôt. Ceci fait, il alla s'installer sur son canapé, et retroussa les manches de sa chemises.

" Oh mais chuis pas un peu guedin moi ! Je me lèche le bras maintenant !" s'exclama-t-il en se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Son ouïe affutée perçut soudain des bruits de pas qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

" _Merde ! Hawkeye et Havoc. Faut pas qu'ils me voient comme ça._" se dit-il.

Il se leva de son canapé, ouvrit la fenêtre de son salon et aterrit dans son jardin. Il la referma, puis tout doucement se rendit à l'angle de sa maison. La sonnette de sa porte lui parvint. Puis ce fut la voix de Jean qui proposa de faire le tour. Roy alla se camoufler dans une des plantes qui bordaient son jardin. Le colonel regarda passer ses subordonnés. Quelques instants plus tard, ils s'en allèrent. Roy sortit de son buisson, et rentra par la fenêtre de son salon.

" _Je l'ai échappée belle. De quoi aurais-je l'air s'il me voyait comme ça ?_"

Mais Roy se doutait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas rester chez lui éternellement. Le type qui lui avait fait ça était parti on ne sait où, et s'il voulait retrouver son apparence un jour, le mieux serait de lancer un avis de recherche sur lui. Donc, de retourner au Q.G.

" _Je vais en être la risée si on me voit comme ça !_" pensa-t-il en baissant les oreilles.

Et pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix. La nuit arriva sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Roy alla se préparer à dîner, il était tard tout de même et il avait grand faim. Après quoi, il eut l'envie de sortir. Roy découvrit ainsi une nouvelle capacité pour le moins intéressante : une vue supérieure. Il y voyait beaucoup mieux dans la pénombre, et avait un angle de vue bien plus large. Il se balada ainsi un moment dans les ruelles sombres. Soudain, un rat eut le malheur de croiser sa route. L'instinct félin prit aussitôt le dessus, et Roy se mit à quatre pattes et alla se camoufler derrière une poubelle.

Ventre au rat du sol, oreilles bien droites, il commença à s'approcher de sa proie. Mais le rat le vit et s'enfuit aussitôt, un colonel à ses trousses. Et un débutant en matière de chasse. En effet, ce dernier trop occupé à rattraper le rongeur, ne vit pas le gros obstacle métallique. BAONG !

" Aïe ! Oh la vache !" s'exclama-t-il en se tenant le front.

Roy venait de heurter une benne à ordure assez fortement.

" Bon, pour la chasse c'est clair que je suis pas au point ! Mais de quoi je parle moi ! Je vais quand même pas me mettre à manger du rat !" dit-il.

Roy se remit debout, et quitta la rue. Il se sentait désemparé. Tout à coup, il sut ce qu'il devait faire.

" _Riza. Elle elle pourra sûrement m'aider. Je dois aller la voir, après tout je ne peux pas rester caché toute ma vie._"

Roy se dirigea alors vers chez elle. Là, elle vivait dans un immeuble, au troisième étage. Par chance, il y avait des balcons. Roy sauta de balcon en balcon avec adresse, et arriva sur celui de Riza. La porte-fenêtre était fermée à clé, mais qu'importe. Roy regarda une de ses mains, et se concentra dessus. Ses griffes poussèrent, et il s'en servit pour crocheter la serrure. Quand il fut dedans, un grondement l'accueillit.

" _Mercredi ! J'avais oublié Hayate ! _" pensa Roy.

Il le voyait très bien dans l'obscurité. Le chient grondait en montrant les crocs. Roy était entré à quatre pattes, et sentit une nouvelle fois l'instinct prendre le contrôle.

" Maaaaooorrr !"

" Grrr waf arf waf !"

" Fsssshhhht !"

Ce bruit finit par réveiller Riza. Elle écouta un instant, attrapa le pistolet sous son oreiller et alla voir. Elle alluma la lumière du salon, pour découvrir un spectacle qui la laissa sans voix. Son colonel était à quatre pattes devant la fenêtre de son salon, une queue noire hérissée remuant de gauche à droite, des oreilles de chat en arrière. Hayate était en face, tout aussi ravi de le voir. Tous deux s'observaient, guettant les réactions de l'autre.

" Co ... Ro ... colo ... colonel ?' articula-t-elle.

" Faites sortir votre clebs." répondit Roy entre ses dents, sans quitter Hayate des yeux.

Riza mit dix bonnes secondes à réagir. Elle chassa Hayate, qui obéit sans broncher. Roy se détendit, se releva et ferma la porte derrière lui. Après quoi il se tourna vers sa subordonnée stupéfaite.

" Bonsoir Hawkeye." dit-il.

" Mais ... qu'est-ce ... qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Vous voulez parler de mes oreilles et de la queue ? C'est l'oeuvre d'un médecin complètement chtarbé." répondit Roy.

" Comment ça ?"

" Asseyons-nous, je vais tout vous raconter."

Riza alla sur son canapé, et Roy parvint à s'asseoir normalement. Puis il lui raconta sa mésaventure par le menu, en évitant toutefois de mentionner ses débuts de chasseur.

" ... et donc je me retrouve à moitié chat. Le doc a foutu le camp, et je sais pas combien de temps ça va durer." conclut-il.

" C'est dingue !" commenta Riza.

" Je ne vous le fait pas dire. Encore heureux que je n'ai pas les moustaches."

Riza eut une moue significative. Néanmoins elle devait admettre que ces oreilles lui donnait un air encore plus sexy que d'habitude. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'y porter une main, hésitante. Roy la laissa faire, un sourire en coin. Ce petit air curieux qu'elle affichait était adorable. Il agita sa longue queue et lui caressa la joue avec. Riza sursauta légèrement.

" Si je suis venu vous voir c'est que je ne sais plus quoi faire." reprit Roy en éloignant sa queue.

" C'est vrai que c'est délicat. Mais je crois que vous devriez commencer par retourner au Q.G." répondit-elle.

" Hé mais ça va pas ! Enfin Riza regardez-moi ! J'ai l'air d'un chat ! Vous imaginez la honte ?" s'exclama Roy.

" Oui d'accord, mais vos subordonnés vous respectent beaucoup trop pour ça. Et puis vous n'aurez qu'à cacher vos oreilles et votre queue." répondit Riza.

" Avec quoi ? Mon uniforme ne cachera que partiellement ma queue. Quant aux oreilles, je ne peux pas porter une casquette sans arrêt."

" Essayez une perruque alors."

" Sauf que je risque de ne plus entendre grand chose. Car je n'ai plus que celles-là voyez-vous." répliqua Roy.

" Hmm ... elles sont aussi noires que vos cheveux. Aplatissez-les pour voir."

Roy plissa les oreilles au maximum.

" Ouais c'est bien ce que je pensais. On ne les voit presque plus. Le tout est de ne pas les redresser."

" Ca va pas être facile. Bon c'est d'accord, je reviens demain. Merci de votre aide Chuui !"

Ce faisant il se pencha et lui donna un léger coup de langue.

" Oh désolé ! Pardon ! C'est que ... l'instinct est relativement difficile à contrôler." dit-il le rose aux joues.

" C'est pas grave ... bon ben je vous dis à demain alors."

" Oui, bonne nuit !"

Roy ouvrit la porte-fenêtre, et sauta dans le vide. Riza poussa un cri de surprise et se précipita. Roy la regardait étonné, tranquillement accroupi sur le béton. Ben quoi, il était simplement descendu par les balcons. Il se releva et s'en alla. Riza eut un soupir de soulagement. Le lendemain, Roy se présenta au bureau coiffé de sa casquette militaire. Il avait un peu de mal à entendre, mais ça allait. Il maintenait sa queue pliée sous son uniforme pour qu'elle ne dépasse pas.

" Colonel ! Ca alors !" fit Kain.

" Pour une surprise ... où étiez-vous passé ?" demanda Havoc.

" J'ai eu ... un petit souci qui a fait que je n'ai pas pu venir tout de suite." répondit Roy mal à l'aise.

Il accrocha son manteau, et s'avança au centre de la pièce. Il jeta un oeil à Riza, qui l'encouragea.

" Je vous en supplie, surtout ne riez pas." dit-il.

Roy ôta alors sa casquette, redressant ses oreilles, et fit sortir sa queue qu'il leva en S derrière lui. Ses subordonnés affichaient des grandes billes, et froncèrent les sourcils. Mais aucun ne rigola.

" Euh ... pourquoi vous êtes-vous déguisé en chat colonel ?" demanda Falman.

" Vous croyez que j'arriverais à les bouger comme ça si c'était des fausses ?" répliqua Roy en remuant oreilles et queue.

" Mais ... mais ... comment est-ce arrivé ?" interrogea Kain.

" Me suis fait renversé par une voiture quand je poursuivais l'homme-singe. Un toubib cinglé m'a ramassé et m'a croisé avec un chat. Voilà." expliqua Roy en croisant les bras.

" Wow. Ca veut dire que vous êtes une chimère alors ?" demanda Havoc.

" Non je ne crois pas qu'on puisse l'appeler comme ça. Les chimères telles qu'on les a connues avaient une apparence complètement humaine, ou animale. Mais pas les deux." intervint Riza.

" Toutes façons j'aime pas ce mot. Et on en sait rien, y'en a peut-être qui avaient des caractéristiques animales apparentes. Enfin bref, vous savez tout maintenant." conclut Roy.

" Quelle histoire ! Et ce doc il est passé où ?" demanda Breda.

" Au diable. D'ailleurs j'aimerais qu'on lance un avis de recherche. Pas envie de rester chat toute ma vie." dit Roy.

" Bien sûr, on va s'y mettre tout de suite." dit Kain.

" Et n'oubliez pas vos dossiers, colonel." rappela Riza.

Roy baissa les oreilles, et émit un grognement félin. Mais il alla quand même s'asseoir. Il remarqua avec un certain soulagement que Riza avait laissé Hayate chez elle. C'était plus prudent, chat et chien dans la même pièce ne font pas bon ménage. L'affaire arrangeait Breda également, qui remercia mentalement son supérieur.


	3. Chasse au singe

**Et voilà la suite. Apparemment le site refonctione : j'ai reçu une review en retard, mais bon. Voyons comment notre Roy s'adapte à sa vie de chat.**

**Disclaimer : J'ai bien commandé un Roy pour le 25, mais le Père Noël était en rupture de stock. L'imbécile. Vais porter plainte. Oh mais.**

* * *

Une semaine avait passé depuis cette affaire de changement corporel. Hormis l'équipe de Roy, personne n'avait rien remarqué. Après la pause, Riza revint au bureau en compagnie de ses collègues. Ils s'installèrent à leur bureau respectifs.

" Tiens ? Où passé le colonel ?" demanda Riza.

Tous regardèrent dans la pièce. Pas de Roy.

" Il n'était pas dans la salle de pause en tout cas." dit Jean.

" L'est peut-être allé aux toilettes." avança Breda.

Riza consentit donc à attendre. Dix minutes passèrent, et toujours pas de colonel. Elle espéra pour lui qu'il n'était pas encore en train de chasser la pintade, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Un quart d'heure après ... Riza tapotait des ongles sur le bureau, maudissant son supérieur.

" C'est pas vrai mais où est-il passé ?" s'exclama-t-elle en tapant sur son bureau.

" On devrait partir à sa recherche. Ca faisait longtemps." sourit Havoc.

" Bonne idée second lieutenant." approuva Riza.

" Je l'ai trouvé." fit Kain.

" Déjà ? Punaise mais t'es rapide toi !" fit Falman.

" Surtout observateur." répondit Kain en désigant une armoire.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le meuble. Roy était roulé en boule au sommet, et semblait dormir. La plupart des mâchoires en tombèrent par terre. Comment était-il grimpé là-haut, et surtout comment pouvait-il y dormir ? Riza se leva, et s'approcha à pas de loup.

" COLONEL !" cria-t-elle en tapant un grand coup sur l'armoire.

Roy se redressa les billes grandes ouvertes, et dévisagea sa subordonnée.

" Mais ça va pas de me réveiller comme ça Hawkeye ? Vous êtes complètement tapée ou quoi ?" s'exclama-t-il.

" C'est vous que je vais taper si vous ne descendez pas de là ! Vous avez du travail il me semble !" riposta Riza.

Roy plissa les oreilles et remua la queue avec déplaisir. Il se redressa et s'étira, puis sauta à bas de son armoire. Il s'étira encore une fois, puis se dirigea vers son bureau. Riza lui apporta un pile de dossiers qu'il accueillit en feulant.

" Pas de ffffft qui tienne ! Faites votre travail ou je lâche Hayate sur vous !" menaça Riza.

Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il était là cette boule de poils.

" Si vous voulez que j'en fasse de la charpie allez-y !" répliqua Roy.

D'habitude Roy adorait les chiens, mais depuis qu'il était devenu à moitié chat c'était tout le contraire. Breda retint un rire en entendant cette réponse. Riza lui fit les gros yeux, et retourna s'asseoir. Roy se mit au travail, la queue battant sa chaise. L'envie de se servir de cette paperasse pour faire ses griffes le démangeait. Ca devait bien se déchirer ces trucs. Riza le surveillait, et Roy ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre ses oreilles en arrière chaque fois que leur regard se croisaient.

" Fini !" clama-t-il au bout d'une heure.

" Tant mieux, parce que la suite arrive." répondit Riza.

" Raaaaooooww !"

Il la regarda s'approcher la queue hérissée, et les griffes sorties. Riza ne remarqua rien jusqu'à ce qu'il lui souffle à la figure, dévoilant ses canines anormalement grandes.

" Non mais dites donc ! C'est pas bientôt fini !" s'exclama-t-elle en reculant malgré elle.

Un son félin très agacé lui répondit. Riza mit une main derrière son dos, prête à dégainer vous savez quoi.

" Pssshhhht !" fit Roy en se redressant d'un bond.

Riza recula précipitamment pour se mettre hors de portée d'un éventuel coup de griffes, et dégaina. La vue de l'engin ne calma pas le fauve noir pour autant.

" Ca suffit maintenant colonel. Vous allez vous calmer et reprendre votre travail." dit-elle.

Hayate vint au secours de sa maîtresse. Exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Roy retourna toute sa colère contrre le malheureux animal. Impressionné par la fureur de l'alchimiste, Hayate ficha le camp. Roy fit un bond phénoménal et passa au-dessus de Riza.

" Oh non mais quel abruti !" s'exclama-t-elle en se lançant après eux.

Havoc la rejoignit. S'ils ne rattrapaient pas Roy à temps, il allait déchiqueter Hayate. Les couloirs étaient déserts en ce moment, fort heureusement. Personne ne vit donc passer un chien poursuivi par un Mustang enragé qui galopait à quatre pattes. Hayate courut se réfugier dans la cours. Il glissa sous une estrade, et hurla quand cinq griffes manquèrent de lui arracher la truffe.

" Woooooouuuuuuuh !"

" Raaaaaouuuu !"

Roy entendit soudain des gens arriver en courant. Il fila au moment où coup de feu claqua, et courut se réfugier dans un arbre avec un "meeeeeoooor ! " des plus rageurs. Hayate tremblait comme une feuille dans sa cachette, et il fallut un moment avant que Riza ne parvienne à le convaincre d'en sortir. Havoc de son côté, alla voir s'il pouvait déloger son colonel.

" Allez descendez de là, vous êtes ridicule !" lança-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Roy était camouflé par le feuillage de l'arbre. Riza s'avança, furax.

" Descendez de là avant que je ne vienne vous chercher !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Toujours rien. Et elle ne pouvait pas tirer, car ne le voyant pas elle risquerait de le blesser gravement, voire de le tuer. Les deux soldats attendirent un moment, mais Roy ne semblait pas décidé à descendre de son arbre.

" Bah laissez tomber, il finira bien par descendre." fit Havoc.

Riza prit son chien dans les bras, et rentra au Q.G énervée comme jamais. Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Fuery ouvrit les fenêtres de leur bureau. Trente secondes après, Roy était dessus. Hayate couina et alla se cacher quand il le vit. Le colonel alla tranquillement à son bureau. Riza dégaina, et dessina sa silhouette sur le mur.

" Ca c'est pour mon chien, colonel !" dit-elle en sortant un autre pistolet.

Elle refit le même dessin. Roy était scotché au mur, les oreilles aplaties sur la tête.

" Et ça, c'est pour m'avoir soufflé à la figure ! Maintenant au boulot !"

Roy tenta de reprendre sa respiration, puis se décida à bosser. Fort heureusement, une mission arriva dans l'après-midi qui détendit un peu l'atmosphère.

" Ah ! Mon copain le macaque ! Ca tombe bien j'ai un compte à régler avec lui ! En route !" fit Roy.

Toute l'équipe se leva, et se mit en route. En arrivant sur les lieux du crime, ils virent le voleur s'en échapper par une fenêtre et monter sur le toit. Roy ôta son manteau qu'il jeta sur la tête de Fuery.

" A nous deux le ouistiti !" s'exclama-t-il.

Roy grimpa sur le toit en deux temps trois mouvements, et se lança à la poursuite du voleur. Quand il fut assez près de lui, Roy banda ses muscles et lui sauta dessus. L'autre se redressa et le fit passer par-dessus lui.

" Tiens ! Le colonel ! Vu ce qui vous est arrivé j'en déduis qu'on a eu affaire au même docteur !" dit-il.

C'est alors que Roy remarqua la queue de singe derrière. L'homme en avait également les pieds et les longues mains. Voilà pourquoi il était si agile.

" Alors il vous a croisé avec un chat on dirait. Chuis content pour vous. Bon ben c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai à faire !" conclut-il.

Il se sauva avec un petit cri de singe et sauta sur un autre toit.

" Oh non mon gars ! Pas si vite !" s'exclama Roy en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Il lui coupa la route et le griffa. Le voleur regarda sa balafre au bras. Puis il lâcha son sac. Tous deux se regardèrent un moment. Puis l'homme-singe bondit avec un cri animal. Roy esquiva d'une pirouette. Il découvrit ainsi que sa nouvelle condition lui conférait un art du combat qui paraissait naturel. L'homme-singe lui attrapa les bras qu'il coinça derrière son dos. Roy se baissa et glissa entre ses jambes en faisant le grand écart. Puis en tournoyant sur lui même il lui flanqua des coups de pieds.

" Pas mal pour un minet !" ironisa l'autre.

" T'as encore rien vu tronche de banane !" riposta Roy.

Roy revint à la charge, plus rapide que jamais. Mais son adversaire n'était pas dénué de ressources. Il lui flanqua un coup de queue qui l'envoya bouler. Roy roula ensuite pour éviter qu'il ne l'écrase en lui sautant dessus. Et il répliqua par un coup de griffes qui stria la joue de l'autre. Ce qui eut pour effet de l'énerver encore plus. Mais il en fallait plus pour impressionner le beau brun. Il s'aperçut de sa longue queue pouvait lui servir de fouet, exactement comme pour l'autre. Roy ne se gêna pas pour lui en administrer plusieurs. Tant et si bien qu'il le poussa au bord du toit.

Le voleur l'entraîna avec lui, et ils chutèrent. Roy se réceptionna souplement sur ses quatre membres, tandis que l'autre atterrit après une pirouette.

" Colonel !" s'exclama Riza en arrivant.

L'homme-singe attrapa une poubelle qu'il jeta sur Roy. Puis il fonça sur elle et la souleva. Puis il grimpa à un mur et se sauva.

" RIZA ! " s'exclama Roy en se relevant.

Le reste de son équipe le rejoignit, et demanda ce qui s'était passé.

" Il a embarqué Riza ! Le butin est encore sur le toit, allez le chercher pendant que je vais au secours du lieutenant Hawkeye !" ordonna-t-il.

" Oui colonel !" répondit quatre voix.

Roy grimpa après le mur. Mais quand il arriva sur le toit, son adversaire avait filé. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir le retrouver ?

" Ah je sais ! Mes sens félins sont bien plus développés que ceux d'humains. Par conséquent j'ai plus de flair. Voyons ..." dit-il.

Il baissa un peu la tête pour humer l'air. Ca y est, il sentait l'odeur de ce singe.

* * *

Le voleur jeta Riza par terre comme un sac. La jeune femme attrapa ses flingues.

" Tssst !" fit l'autre en faisant claquer sa queue.

Les pistolets sautèrent des mains du lieutenant. Le voleur les ramassa en couinant comme un chimpanzé. Il les prit ensuite avec les pieds, puis en se supendant à des barres alla les jeter dans un cours d'eau proche. Riza comprit en le voyant faire que lui aussi avait été croisé avec un animal. Elle profita de ce qu'il était loin pour tenter de s'enfuir. Mais c'était compter sans l'agilité de l'autre. Il la rattrapa en un rien de temps et la fit chuter rien qu'en la tapant du dos avec la main. Puis il la tira par une jambe et la ramena près d'un poteau, auquel il l'attacha.

" A quoi bon m'avoir enlevée ? Vous aggravez votre cas." demanda-t-elle.

" C'est pour punir le vilain chat. Pis parce que je vous trouve mignonne aussi." répondit l'autre en grimpant sur un bidon.

" Si jamais il vous retrouve il va vous réduire en lambeaux. Vous feriez mieux de me relâcher. Croyez-moi je l'ai déjà vu en colère et ça fait froid dans le dos." avertit Riza.

" Ouais ! Un chaton en colère ça doit être terrifiant !" se moqua le voleur.

" En tout cas vous avez eu affaire au même fou." reprit Riza.

" Exact ! C'est grâce à lui que je suis devenu plus fort. C'est rudement pratique d'être un singe, ça paraît pas pourtant."

" Comment s'appelle-t-il ?"

" Euh ...docteur Emilio Torrello je crois. Il pense que les hommes sont plus faibles que les animaux, c'est pourquoi il tente de remédier à la situation par l'opération que voilà." répondit le voleur.

" Pourquoi ne le fait-il pas sur lui dans ce cas ?" interrogea la blonde.

" Vous l'avez dit, il est fou."

Le singe sauta de son bidon et s'approcha d'elle.

" Mais si vous me parliez plutôt de vous ? Si on doit vivre ensemble autant se connaître." sourit-il en lui prenant le menton.

Riza se dégagea vivement, ce qui amusa son ravisseur.

" Z'avez raison, nous avons toute la vie devant nous pour nous connaître."

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Roy arriva devant une espèce de maison en bois. Ca l'étonna un peu, pourtant la piste était formelle. Pour éviter qu'on ne le voie, il passa en mode quadrupède. Les sens aux aguets, il s'approcha de la baraque. Il perçut des bruits de conversation, et reconnut la voix de Riza. Parfait. S'agissait de rentrer là-dedans maintenant. Roy se leva doucement et regarda par une fenêtre cassée. Riza était attachée à un poteau, pendant que son ravisseur faisait on ne sait quoi sur une table. Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle.

" Voyons un peu jusqu'à quel point vous êtes mignonne." dit-il.

Il ouvrit la veste de la jeune femme, et siffla devant ses formes.

" Ben ! J'en espérais pas tant !"

" Ne me touchez pas espèce de pervers !" s'exclama Riza en se débattant.

" Oh mais c'est qu'elle est sauvage en plus ! J'adore ça !" fit l'autre en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

Roy, qui assistait au spectacle, vit rouge. Très rouge, rouge sang même. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, et se glissa silencieusement derrière les piles de cartons qui se trouvaient là. Riza commençait à crier. Roy profita du bruit pour courir vers le type. Il lui tomba dessus avec un cri de rage, toutes griffes et dents dehors. Littéralement fou furieux, il se mit à lacérer le gars qui hurlait et ne savait comment se protéger de cette attaque pour le moins sauvage. Roy le mordit cruellement, et le griffait de toutes parts.

" Colonel ! Arrêtez vous allez le tuer !" s'exclama Riza.

Un dernier coup fut porté au voleur, qui le mit K.O. Roy reprit sa respiration, puis il s'approcha de sa subordonnée.

" Riza, ça va ? Il ne vous a pas fait de mal ?" demanda-t-il inquiet.

Roy avait mit ses mains autour de son visage, et Riza rougit.

" N-non. Vous êtes arrivé à temps."

Roy sourit, rassuré. Il passa derrière elle, et sectionna les cordes d'un coup de griffes. Riza se frotta les poignets. Puis elle s'approcha du ravisseur. Il était dans un sale état, plus un coin de peau intact. Jamais elle n'aurait cru Roy capable d'une telle violence.

" Vous ne l'avez pas raté." dit-elle.

" Ca lui apprendra à enlever ma subordonnée." répondit Roy pas plus ému que ça.

Riza sourit. Pour qu'il s'énerve à ce point il devait tenir à elle.

" Comment m'avez-vous retrouvée ?" demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

" Grâce à ça." répondit-il en posant l'index sur le nez.

Riza ne comprit pas très bien de quoi il parlait. Roy l'informa qu'il avait repéré une cabine téléphonique, et Riza alla appeler ses collègues. Ces derniers grimacèrent en découvrant l'état du voleur.

" Embarquez-moi ça, je raccompagne Hawkeye chez elle." ordonna Roy.

Enfin façon de parler, puisque ce fut elle qui conduisit. Cette fois, elle trouva le courage de l'inviter à entrer, et pris soin de mettre Hayate dans sa chambre. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, la présence de Roy le terrifiait à présent.

" Ca va être dur de nous réconcilier quand je serais redevenu normal." fit Roy.

" C'est sûr. A ce propos, je sais comment s'appelle le resposable de votre transformation : Emilio Torrello." annonça Riza en lui servant un verre de limonade.

" Ah bon ? C'est le macaque qui vous l'a dit ?"

" Oui."

" Merci. Oh et ... désolé pour Hayate."

" Il s'en remettra. Mais tâchez de vous contrôler, surtout quand je vous apporte votre travail."

" Pardon pour ça aussi. Mais j'y peux rien si cette foutue paperasse m'énerve !"

Riza soupira et ferma les yeux.

" Vous me pardonnez sinon ?" demanda Roy avec une mine de chaton mouillé.

Comment ne pas craquer devant tant de charme ?

" Vous m'avez sauvée aujourd'hui, je pense que c'est le moins que je puisse faire." répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

" Meeerciiii !" fit-il avec un sourire éclatant.

Riza sourit à son tour, en plus de rosir. Roy lui rendit son verre, et annonça qu'il allait la laisser se reposer. Avant de partir, il lui planta un baiser sur la joue, et lui souhaita bonsoir, laissant une Riza flotter sur un nuage.


	4. Des hyènes à Central

**Allez, voilà la suite. Notre Neko Roy va avoir affaire à des gens vraiment pas ... fréquentables. Brrm. Estomacs sensibles, passez votre chemin, mais laissez-moi une review quand même.**

* * *

Roy rentra de sa promenade nocturne. A présent, il ne se rendait plus dans des bars, à la recherche d'une compagne pour la nuit. Déjà parce qu'il ne tenait pas à se faire rermarquer avec sa nouvelle apparence, et puis parce qu'il préférait vadrouiller un peu partout. Le brun se prépara donc pour aller dormir. Les voisins d'en face faisaient une petite fête. Roy essaya de ne pas y faire attention, mais avec une ouïe comme la sienne ... pis le volume avait l'air à donf en face. Excédé, Roy se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre.

" OH ! Pourriez pas faire un peu moins de bruit non !" s'exclama-t-il.

Les gens sur la terrasse rentrèrent, et fermèrent la porte. Mais Roy entendait toujours le vacarme. Il enfila un pyjama sans trou et camoufla sa queue dans une jambe, et ses oreilles sous une casquette. Après quoi, il se rendit chez ses voisins. Il frappa à la porte.

" C'est une fête privée ici mon gars." lança le proprio.

" Désolé de vous déranger, mais pourriez-vous baisser un peu le ..." fit Roy.

L'autre venait de lui claquer la porte au nez.

" J'ai pas dû être assez clair."

Roy dégonda la porte d'un coup de pieds, et entra à la surprise générale.

" Bon : je crois que je vais devoir vous montrer ce que je veux." dit-il.

Il sauta sur le bar, sous le regard étonné des convives. Puis Roy attrapa une jet qui distribuait de l'eau, et entreprit de griller un haut-parleur.

" Hé qu'est-ce qui vous prends, ça va pas non ?" s'exclama le gars de tout à l'heure.

Roy lui aspergea le visage d'eau.

" Hein quoi ? J'entends rien, la musique est trop forte !" dit-il en mettant une main là où aurait dû se trouver son oreille.

Après quoi il inonda l'autre enceinte. Le gars voulut le déloger, Mais Roy lui sauta dessus et le fit asseoir dans un fauteuil.

" T'entends ça mon gars ? Ca s'appelle le silence. C'est tout ce que je voulais. Que tu t'éclate avec tes potes, je veux bien, mais en respectant les autres. A l'avenir tâche de t'en rappeler, autrenment je ferais encore plus de dégâts, compris ?" avertit Roy, toujours sur le type.

Il hocha la tête.

" Parfait !"

Roy exécuta un salto arrière, et se dirigea vers la porte.

" Sur ce bonsoir."

Il rentra chez lui, et ôta son pyjama. Avoir la queue cachée comme ça l'avait plus gêné qu'autre chose. Il la remua un peu histoire de la dégourdir, puis remit le pyjama avec le trou. Roy se pelotonna sous sa couette, ravi de ne plus entendre un bruit. Le lendemain, alors qu'il se rendait à sa cuisine, son regard tomba sur l'aquarium de son salon. Il s'approcha pour regarder les poissons nager avec fascination comme s'ils ne les avaient jamais vu avant. Et puis ...

" Bonjour colonel ? Comment allez-vous ce matin ?" demanda Riza en croisant son supérieur.

" A part que j'ai bouffé tous les poissons de mon aquarium bien." répondit le brun.

" OO !!!! Vous quoi ?" reprit Riza.

" Z'avez très bien compris lieutenant."

" Mais, mais mais ... comment est-ce arrivé ? Je veux dire ... pourquoi ?"

" J'avais faim, et ce fichu instinct a pris le dessus. Pas pu résister." raconta Roy en poussant la porte de son bureau.

Il ôta sa casquette et son manteau. Ses subordonnés arrivèrent après lui, pour une fois, et le saluèrent.

" Ca va colonel, vous vous adaptez bien à votre condition ?" demanda Havoc.

" Ouais, c'est pas si terrible enfin de compte. Juste l'instinct qu'est pénible." répondit Roy en s'asseyant à son bureau.

Riza se leva pour lui approrter son travail. Elle guetta un signe de mauvaise humeur, qui se traduisit simplement par des oreilles en arrière. Enfin, il s'attela à sa tâche. Après la dernière pause, Riza constata qu'il avait une nouvelle fois disparu. Elle regarda vers l'armoire, personne. Elle demanda à Havoc s'il savait où était le colonel. Le blond répondit par la négative.

" C'est embêtant ça. Il va être en retard pour déjeuner, et ce midi y'a du poisson." lança Riza l'air de rien.

Au mot poisson, deux oreilles pointèrent derrière le bureau de Roy. Havoc et Riza réprimèrent un rire.

" Sortez de sous votre bureau, colonel." reprit la blonde.

" Comment avez-vous su que j'étais là ?" demanda Roy en émergeant.

" Vos oreilles vous ont trahies."

Roy grommela, et s'assit. Riza déposa son travail, et s'en fut. Chacun revint et se remit au travail.

" Mia ... lieutenant, pourriez-vous me rappeler quand le FullMetal a dit qu'il rentrait ?" fit Roy.

" Aujourd'hui en principe." répondit Riza.

Quelqu'un toqua à la fin de sa phrase.

" Chuis pas là !" fit Roy en disparaissant sous son bureau.

" Mais ..."

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Edward et son frangin tout en fer.

" Le colonel n'est pas là ?" demanda le blond en entrant.

" Non il est ... malade." répondit Riza.

Ed afficha un sourire plus grand que lui. Le colonel pas là ! Ô joie !

" Bon ben je dépose quand même mon rapport." dit-il.

Le blond s'avança et posa son dossier sur le bureau, puis repartit. Roy sortit quand il entendit la porte claquer.

" Ouf !" dit-il en s'asseyant.

" Pourquoi ne pas avoir voulu le recevoir colonel ?" demanda Kain.

" C'est pas compliqué ! Il n'aurait pas manqué de se foutre de ma tronche, et j'aurais fini par lui sauter dessus."

" Judicieuse remarque."

Pour déjeuner, Riza décida d'inviter le colonel chez elle. Elle lui avoua lui avoir menti pour le poisson à la cantine. Roy grimaça, mais accepta.

" Je vous en ferai chez moi." ajouta-t-elle.

" Avec plaisir !"

Et le voilà chez elle, mettant le couvert pendant qu'elle s'activait aux fourneaux.

" Miaou ... euh Riza, où sont vos verres ?" demanda Roy.

" Le placards là en face."

" Merci."

Roy attrapa les verres, confus. Ca faisait deux fois qu'il miaulait pour l'appeler. N'importe nawak. Riza servit le poisson, qu'il mangea avec une gourmandise évidente, sous l'oeil amusé de Riza. Il l'aida ensuite à débarrasser, et comme il leur restait encore une demi-heure avant de retourner bosser, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Roy se rapprocha d'elle, hésitant. Riza le regarda, se demandant bien ce qu'il voulait. Le brun posa simplement la tête sur ses cuisses, et s'allongea.

Riza sourit en entendant un fin ronronnement. Timidement, elle passa une main dans la chevelure ébène, puis descendit vers la joue en le voyant sourire les yeux clos. Riza passa sans s'en rendre compte la main sur son ventre. Roy ronronna alors comme un moteur, et se mit sur le dos. Il adorait qu'on lui caresse le ventre visiblement. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, contente qu'il soit là. Hélas, le temps passa trop vite, et elle dut lui rappeler qu'ils devaient y retourner.

" Juste quand je commençais à m'endormir." maugréa Roy.

Il s'étira, et se releva. Tous deux se rendirent à la caserne, déçus que la magie de l'instant d'avant se soit rompue. Havoc leur annonça qu'ils avaient une nouvelle mission. Apparemment, d'horribles meurtres avaient lieu dans un quartier défavorisé de Central. Chaque fois on retrouvait les corps presque entièrement dévorés.

" Quelle horreur ! " commenta Riza.

" Je préfère que vous ne voyiez pas les photos. J'ai failli rendre mon repas." dit Jean.

" Bon, allons tout de même y faire un tour." dit Roy.

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent sur le dernier lieu du crime. La trace d'une mare de sang était encore visible, et rien que ça suffit à leur donner des sueurs froides.

" C'est tout récent ça." fit Roy.

" Ca date de ce matin. Mais comment le savez-vous ?" répondit Kain.

" L'odeur du sang est encore fraîche. Mais y'a pas que ça ... y'en a une autre, une odeur fauve."

Roy s'accroupit, et huma l'air. La piste était fraîche elle aussi. Peut-être qu'en la suivant, ils arriveraient au repaire de ... cette chose. Le colonel s'avança, pas très loin du sol d'où il pouvait suivre la piste. Ses subordonnés échangèrent un regard un bref instant puis le suivirent. Roy les conduisit assez loin de l'endroit où le cadavre avait été retrouvé. Une autre odeur, plus forte attira son attention.

Il s'approcha d'un pylône.

" _Hmmm ... odeur mâle, faite y'a un moment déjà. On dirait un humain et un animal à la fois. Je crois qu'on a de nouveau affaire à un patient de Torello._" pensa Roy près du pylône.

Il reprit celle qu'il sentait depuis tout à l'heure. Bien plus loin, le même genre d'odeur que celle du pylône se manisfesta.

" _Ca ressemble à un marquage. On doit être sur son territoire. Mais ... y'en a une autre. C'est pas tout à fait la même, celle-là c'est une odeur féminine. Donc doit y avoir une autre personne._"

L'équipe de militaire arriva près d'un terrain vague. Roy s'arrêta, percevant les bruits de respiration. Des grondements d'origine animale se firent entendre.

" Tiens tiens tiens les gars ! Regardez ce qui s'amène." fit une voix de femme.

" De la viande fraîche !" ajouta une autre voix, masculine cette fois.

Cinq personnes les encerclèrent. Roy émit un grondement à son tour. Les individus avaient de grandes oreilles, rondes, à la place de celles des humains. Leurs mains étaient pourvues de griffes, et ainsi que les militaires le constatèrent de dents particulièrement pointues. Leur ricannement les renseigna sur ce avec quoi il avaient été croisés. Des hyènes. Quatre gars et une femme.

" Avec tout ça on va être peinards pendant des jours !" fit un des types.

" T'as l'air rudement appétissant toi !" fit son voisin à Breda.

" Fsssshh ! " feula Roy en se dressant entre eux.

" Ben ça alors ! T'as eu affaire à Torrello toi aussi ! Dire qu'on se croyait les seuls dans le coin !" fit le type qui avait parlé à Breda.

" Ouais ! Vous avez été croisés avec des hyènes je parie." répondit Roy.

" Bingo. Et toi c'est quoi mon tout beau ?" demanda la femme-hyène.

Roy grimaça en sentant son haleine pestilentielle. Elle sentait le sang et la chair.

" Un chat. C'est donc vous qui avez commis ces carnages." répondit-il.

" Ben faut bien se nourrir, on est des carnivores." répondit-elle en s'approchant davantage.

Il gronda pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ferait mieux de s'éloigner. Ses compagnons firent la même chose en entendant le déclic des armes à feu. En même temps ce fut le signal de l'attaque. Les hyènes bondirent sur les militaires. Riza essaya de tirer sur l'une d'elles, mais son adversaire fit voler son arme d'un coup de patte. Roy lui vit en aide et mordit le gars au cou. Ils roulèrent sur le sol, et l'homme-hyène faillit morde le brun. Ce dernier lui flanqua un puissant coup de queue qui l'envoya au loin.

Jean essaya de tirer un coup de fusil. Mais la hyène qu'il avait en face de lui mordit l'arme et tordit presque le canon. Kain se fit mordre à l'épaule. Roy lui vint en aide en lacérant le dos de son ennemi. La hyène se prit plusieurs coups de griffes du brun. Ce dernier était plus rapide et agile. Hélas ça ne suffit pas. La bande des hyènes finit par l'emporter, et les assoma tous.

" Allez on les embarque ! J'espère qu'ils sont tous vivants." fit la femme.

" Bah oui mais pourquoi ?" demanda un type.

" Parce qu'on va pas tous les bouffer en même temps ! S'ils sont vivants ils se conserveront mieux. Je te rappelle que le frigo est en panne."

Ils les traînèrent derrière le terrain vague, dans une cave où ils les mirent dans une cage. Quelques instants plus tard, les soldats reprirent connaissance.

" Ah mon épaule !" gémit Kain.

Son épaule gauche était en effet inondée de sang. Vato et Breda déchirèrent leur veste pour lui faire un pansement de fortune.

" Pourquoi ne nous ont-ils pas tués ?" demanda Riza.

" Oh ils vont le faire. Quand ils auront faim." répondit son supérieur.

" Ce docteur a l'air d'avoir fait pas mal de croisements." remarqua Havoc.

" Ouais. Et certains comme ceux-là se sont laissés contrôler par leur instinct. Je les comprends quelque part, c'est vraiment difficile." reprit Roy.

" J'ai pas envie de finir en jambon moi. Comment on sort de là ?" demanda Breda.

Roy s'approcha de la serrure, qu'il étudia un moment. Puis il fit pousser ses griffes, et entreprit de crocheter la serrure. Après quoi, il ouvrit doucement la porte. Ses subordonnés le suivirent. Roy farfouilla dans ses poches, et en retira ses gants. Il ne les avait pas mis pour éviter que ses griffes les déchirent. Mais là, il devait les utiliser sinon ils finiraient en pâtée pour hyène.

" Comment êtes-vous sortis ?" entendirent-ils.

Breda s'interposa, et repoussa l'homme-hyène d'un coup de ventre. Son cri avait hélas alertés le reste de la meute, qui se précipita vers eux. Roy claqua des doigts, et dressa un mur de feu. Les hyènes derrière couinèrent de peur. Finalement ils se décidèrent à le contourner.

" On est mal ! Nous n'avons pas d'armes !" fit Falman.

" Et moi alors ?" rétorqua Roy en ôtant ses gants.

Les hyènes grondèrent, prêtes à se jeter sur eux.

" MIIIIAAAAOOOORRRRR !" s'exclama Roy en leur sautant dessus.

Il rebondit sur plusieurs d'entre eux. Les hyènes se mirent à le poursuivre. Le colonel les entraîna le plus loin possible de son équipe. Il sorti de la cave, la troupe de hyènes à ses trousses. Roy se retrouva à l'extérieur, dans la cour d'un immeuble. Il fonça dans les plantes environnantes.

" On l'tiens !" s'exclama la femme-hyène.

Ils commencèrent à fouiller les buissons.

" OURG !" s'exclama l'un d'eux en tombant.

Vite les autres arrivèrent, puis le découvrir out.

" Oh par ici tas d'abrutis !" lança Roy, perché sur un poteau.

Les hyènes se sortirent de là pour venir le chercher. Roy s'accrocha à une branche juste en face et en percuta deux de plus. Ne resta plus que la fille. Il lâcha la branche pour atterrir devant elle. Roy esquiva un premier coup de griffes, et la balaya avec sa queue. Il vit les deux types de tout à l'heure se relever. Roy se sauva, les entraînant vers une balançoire dont il attrapa deux sièges. Il les leur balança à la figure.

La fille de tout à l'heure revint à la charge.

" Je vais te dépecer !" cria-t-elle.

" Ah vous le prenez comme ça ! On voir voir si t'es aussi bien armée que moi. FSSSHHHHHH !"

La queue de Roy se gonfla, ses oreilles se mirent en arrière et il dévoilà ses canines et ses griffes. Puis c'est avec la dernière sauvagerie qu'il leur sauta sur le râble. Etant bien plus souple qu'eux, il parvenait à éviter leur attaque sans trop de mal. Lui en revanche, distribuait coup de griffes sur coup de griffes, en plus des coups de pieds et des coups de queue. Les hyènes couinèrent, et se sauvèrent loin de cette furie. Ils se retrouvèrent face aux militaires, qui les neutralisèrent d'un bon crochet.

" Bien joué les gars !" commenta Roy en les rejoignant.

" Vous n'étiez pas mal non plus colonel ! Un vrai tigre !" fit Breda, qui avait ramené le dernier membre de la meute.

D'autres militaires vinrent embarquer la meute, et la team Mustang put rentrer à la base. Ils rédigèrent le rapport de cette mission, et chacun regagna ses pénates tranquillement. Un peu plus tard, alors qu'elle était seule, Riza entendit un bruit venant de son balcon.

" Miaou !"

Elle se tourna, et découvrit Roy en équilibre sur la rampe. Elle se leva vite pour lui ouvrir. Il descendit de la rampe et s'approcha d'elle.

" Je passe vous dire un petit coucou. " dit-il.

" Oui je vois ça ! Mais venez entrez." répondit Riza.

Hayate fila dans la chambre de sa maîtresse en l'apercevant.

" Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?" proposa Riza.

" Non merci ça ira. Je ne vous dérange pas au moins ?" demanda Roy.

" Du tout, je ne faisais rien de spécial. Installez-vous, je vous en prie." dit Riza.

Roy se posa sur le canapé, elle vint s'asseoir à côté.

" Vous lisiez à ce ce que je vois." remarqua-t-il.

" Oui, un roman." répondit-elle en prenant le livre.

" Eh bien continuez." fit-il d'une voix sensuelle, en posant la tête sur ses cuisses.

Riza sourit, et reprit sa lecture avec un Roy ronronnant sur les genoux. Deux heures plus tard cependant, elle baîlla. Ce qui réveilla le chat humain dormant sur ses genoux.

" Fatiguée ?" demanda-t-il.

" Voui. Je vais aller me coucher." répondit Riza en s'étirant.

" Bonne nuit dans ce cas, mon Chuui." fit Roy en l'embrassant tout près des lèvres.

Il se leva et sortit sur le balcon. Riza lui fit au revoir de la main, et il s'en alla.


	5. Entre chien et chat

**Contente de voir que ça vous plaît. Désolée Clewilou, mais pour le Roy ronronnant ça va être dur : j'ai eu un mal fou à capturer le mien. Meric pour le scoms et amusez-vous ! **

* * *

Roy venait voir Riza tous les soirs à la même heure. Il l'appelait toujours de la même façon, en miaulant. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ce soir-là donc, elle vint ouvrir en entendant le fin miaulement du brun.

" Bonsooaarrrrrrr !" dit-il gaiement.

" Bonsoir colonel." sourit Riza en refermant la porte de son balcon.

Il fit surgir une rose de nulle part, qu'elle prit délicatement en rougissant.

" Que diriez-vous d'aller au cinéma ce soir ?" demanda Roy.

" Il est un peu tard pour ça."

" Du tout, on tombera pile pour la dernière séance. C'est moi qui invite."

" Oui mais ... on travaille demain." objecta-t-elle.

" Et alors ? Ca empêche pas de s'amuser. Allez Riza, y'a un très bon film comique qui passe, ça va vous plaire." reprit Roy en souriant.

Riza baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre. Il était encore plus mignon que d'habitude depuis qu'il avait ces oreilles de chat.

" Bon d'accord." céda-t-elle.

" Génial ! On y va tout de suite alors !" fit Roy tout content.

" Laissez-moi au moins le temps de me préparer."

" Z'avez dix minutes pas plus, sinon on va être en retard."

Riza se sauva, et revint dix minutes plus tard et ils sortirent par la porte. Roy dissimula ses oreilles juste avant d'entrer au ciné. Et une fois dans le noir, il enleva sa casquette de civil. Riza passa une très bonne soirée. Roy la raccompagna chez elle après.

" Encore merci pour cette sortie." dit-elle doucement.

" Ah c'est moi qui vous remercie d'avoir accepté." répondit-il.

" Bonne nuit Roy. Euh ..."

" Nah c'est pas grave. Au contraire je préfère que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom en dehors du bureau. Bonne nuit Riza, faites de beaux rêves."

Il l'embrassa sur la joue comme à son habitude, et se sauva. C'est une Riza dans les nuages, voire au-dessus, qui rentra chez elle.

* * *

Le jour suivant, ils se retrouvèrent pour une mission, consistant en l'arrestation d'une bande trafiquants. Les militaires affrontaient pour l'instant une pluie de balles.

" C'est officiel, j'aime pas la pluie qu'elle soit d'eau ou d'autre chose." fit Roy.

Riza tira à son tour, et blessa un des trafiquants. Roy avait enfila un gant, et se chargea du reste.

" Maaaarrrr ! Y'en a trois qui se sauvent !" reprit-il.

Le brun s'élança aussitôt en mode quadrupède, suivi de Riza et d'Havoc en mode bipède eux par contre. Roy fit chuter un premier fuyard, et l'assoma. Il avait sentit qu'un peu plus et il le mordait à la gorge.

_" Du calme Roy, c'est pas une proie._" se dit-il.

Jean en chopa un deuxième, tandis que Riza filait le troisième. Elle le perdit momentanément de vue. Quand elle passa un angle de rue, le trafiquant la frappa et elle tomba à terre. Riza entendit le déclic du arme, et ne put que lever les yeux pour rencontrer le canon d'une arme. Elle perçut également un grondement sourd. Son agresseur fut assaillit par quelque chose de blond, avec lui semblait-il une queue touffue. En regardant mieux, il s'avéra ... que c'était un homme. Qui s'acharnait sur le trafiquant, grondant comme un chien.Quand le bandit fut hors d'état de nuire, il s'essuya la bouche avant de se tourner vers elle.

" Vous allez bien ?" demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant.

Plutôt jeune, l'air pétillant de malice, l'inconnu arborait deux oreilles sur le sommet du crâne avec la pointe qui retombait devant. Des yeux bleus teintés d'inquiétude la dévisageait. Il était plutôt séduisant.

" Oui, merci beaucoup. Sans vous il m'aurait probablement tuée." répondit Riza.

L'étrange individu lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever.

" Au fait, je m'appelle Vince. Vince Flaherty."

" Et moi Riza Hawkeye, enchantée."

Ils se sourirent, et elle vit qu'il remuait la queue. Celui-là avait dû être croisé avec un chien visiblement. Vu la couleur des poils elle aurait dit un colley.

" RIZA !" fit une voix derrière elle.

Roy venait d'arriver, et fut soulagé de voir qu'elle allait bien. Puis il remarqua la présence de Vince.

" Fssshhhh !" feula Roy, hérissé.

" Grrrrrr !" répondit Vince en montrant les crocs.

" Du calme colonel. Cet homme m'a sauvé la vie." intervint Riza.

" Roooouuuww!" fit Roy.

Si ça continuait ils allaient se sauter dessus. Mieux valait les éloigner.

" Encore merci de votre aide M. Flaherty, nous allons nous débrouiller." dit Riza en entraînant son supérieur.

Vince se décida à partir. Roy ne décoléra pas tant qu'il ne fut pas hors de son champ de vision. Enfin, il aida sa subordonnée à ramener le dernier trafiquant. Le soir venu, Riza alla promener Hayate avant que Roy n'arrive. Dans le parc, elle croisa une connaissance.

" Miss Hawkeye ! Je me demandais justement comment vous revoir :" sourit-il en remuant la queue.

" Je suis aussi contente de vous revoir M.Flaherty !" fit Riza.

" Oh appelez-moi Vince ! Hé mais vous avez un chien !"

Il se baissa et salua Hayate, qui parut ravi de faire sa connaissance. Riza l'invita à faire un bout de chemin avec eux.

" Alors comme ça votre supérieur aussi a eu affaire au docteur Barjo." dit Vince.

" Oui. Je me demande combien de personnes dans Central se promènent ainsi."

" M'est avis que Central n'est pas la seule ville touchée. Ce doc a l'habitude de déménager une fois son dernier patient traité. Sûrement pour éviter les réclamations." répondit Vince.

" Ah oui ? Comment le savez-vous ?" interrogea Riza.

" Oh je l'ai longtemps cherché. Mais maintenant j'ai appris à accepter mon état, et surtout à l'apprécier. Y'a pas mal d'avantages mine de rien."

Riza hocha la tête. Tous deux discutèrent un moment de tout et de rien. Riza riait aux éclats des blagues de Vince. Ce dernier la raccompagna chez elle.

" Pourrais-je vous revoir un de ces soirs ? J'aimerais beaucoup vous inviter à dîner." dit-il.

Riza hésita. Elle voyait déjà Roy, et il risquait de ne pas du tout apprécier cette amitié. Oh et puis, il ne s'était jamais soucié de son avis pour sortir avec des filles lui !

" Entendu, un dîner ça me va." sourit-elle.

" Demain soir huit heures ça vous va ?"

" Tout à fait !"

" Alors à demain !"

Riza rentra chez elle, plutôt contente. Elle se prépara à dîner, puis attendit tranquillement la venue de Roy. Il ne devrait plus tarder, pensa-t-elle en regardant sa pendule.

" Miiiaaaaooouuuu !"

Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ? Riza se leva et lui ouvrit.

" C'est mwaouh ! Comment va depuis tout à l'heure ?" demanda Roy.

" Oh bien. Et vous-même ?"

" Aussi. Ca vous tente une balade ?" proposa le brun.

" Non, je préfèrerais qu'on reste au calme. Merci quand même."

" Bon d'accord."

Ils passèrent ainsi la soirée à discuter. Roy adorait venir la voir, et ça se voyait. Ou s'entendait, si vous voyez de quoi je parle. Il demanda si il y avait des nouvelles du docteur Torrello.

" Non toujours pas. A croire qu'il s'est évanoui dans la nature." répondit Riza.

" Génial. Autrement dit c'est pas demain la veille que je vais redevenir normal." supira Roy en rejetant la tête en arrière.

" C'est si pénible que ça ?"

" Ben ... oui et non. Y'a des points positifs, c'est sûr, mais y'en a aussi des négatifs. Si vous saviez le mal que j'ai à prendre une douche, ou simplement me laver les mains !" révéla Roy.

" C'est vrai que les chats n'aiment pas l'eau." concéda la blonde.

" Wai. Pis je m'aimais bien avant moi !"

" Ne vous en faites pas, on finira bien par le retrouver." assura Riza.

" Oé ben j'espère. Bon, il commence à se faire tard, et telle que je vous connais vous seriez capable de me crier dessus le lendemain, même si je passais la nuit chez vous." conclut Roy en se levant.

Riza piqua un fard à cette idée. Avoir un chat Mustang dans son lit, la sensualité par excellence, oh misère ! Il l'interrogea sur son changement de couleur, ce à quoi elle répondit qu'elle avait chaud ( _Ndla : tu m'étonnes !_ ). Roy sembla se contenter de cette réponse, et se pencha pour lui dire bonsoir.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, elle alla dîner avec Vince. Il était vraiment de très bonne compagnie compagnie cet homme. Etait-ce dû au fait qui'l avait été croisé avec un chien ? Nan, idée ridicule.

" Voulez-vous qu'on se revoie ?" proposa Vince.

" Avec plaisir. Demain soir."

Vince accepta. En rentrant cependant, Riza se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Elle en comprit la raison quand Roy vint à son tour la voir. La jeune femme avait l'impression de mener une double vie, et de mentir à l'un comme l'autre. Pourtant, Vince n'était qu'un ami. Roy aussi en principe, quoique ... mais Vince lui plaisait bien également. Le colonel avait un charme dévastateur, et en avait fait souffrir plus d'une. Vince semblait être tout le contraire. Aïe c'était compliqué. Ils avaient été croisés avec le bon animal semblait-t-il, qui correspondait avec leur caractère.

Les jours passèrent, sans que Riza ne parvienne à se décider entre l'un et l'autre. Car il était clair que ce petit jeu devait cesser, pour le bien de tout le monde. Et vite, avant que l'un d'eux ne se rende compte de quelque chose. Autrement, elle rsiquait de les perdre tous les deux. Au cours d'une ses promenades nocturne, Roy aperçut Vince près de chez Riza. Il l'observa un moment. Il rêvait où il sortait de chez elle ? En tout cas, il n'avait pas intérêt à être là.

Roy descendit de son perchoir, le toit de la voisine en l'occurence, et rattrapa Vince qu'il plaqua contre un mur.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fous près de chez mon lieutenant sale clebs ?" demanda-t-il en lui serrant la gorge.

" Tiens ! Le 'ros minet ! J'ai le droit d'aller où bon me semble je te signale." rétorqua Vince.

" Partout sauf sur mon territoire ! Et cet endroit en fait partie." siffla Roy.

" Ah oui ? Ben va falloir faire des concessions mon matou ! Parce qu'on fréquente Riza et moi !" révéla Vince en se dégageant.

" Quoi ?"

" Et ouais ! Depuis un petit moment déjà."

Roy le dévisagea un moment, le temps qu'il enregistre ce qu'il venait de dire.

" NE T'APPROCHE PLUS JAMAIS D'ELLE T'ENTENDS ?" rugit-il en le plaquant de nouveau au mur.

Mais Vince le repoussa brutalement. Roy sortit ses griffes, ses crocs poussèrent et la longue queue se hérissa. Vince gronda tout en montrant les crocs lui aussi. La bagarre semblait inévitable. Ils se jaugèrent du regard un long moment, chacun essayant d'intimider l'autre. Seuls le bruit de passants arrivant près d'eux permit d'éviter que le sang coule. Après un regard noir, chacun s'éloigna.

" Je te préviens : si je te trouve encore ici je dépiaute." avertit Roy.

" Et moi je te transforme en descente de lit, chatard." riposta Vince.

Riza regarda l'heure.

" _Tiens, Roy est en retard._" se dit-elle étonnée.

C'était la première fois depuis des semaines. L'aiguille tourna, et toujours pas de colonel. Enfin de compte, il ne vint pas et Riza alla se coucher déçue. Le lendemain, elle trouva Roy à son bureau. Il la salua d'un voix sèche. Riza fronça les sourcils. Que lui arrivait-il ? Roy ne daigna pas lever la tête une seule fois vers elle, et semblait l'ignorer. Riza essaya de ne pas y penser. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Vince ce soir, ça lui changerait les idées. Roy la regarda partir à l'heure de la débauche.

Il décida d'avoir le coeur net concercant sa prétendue relation avec Vince. Il la suivit camouflé par la pénombre de la nuit. Riza retrouva l'homme-chien près du parc. Roy déglutit. Bon, elle le voyait bien, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Du moins Roy essaya-t-il de s'en convaincre. Le brun les guetta toute la soirée, feulant chaque fois que Vince approchait sa main de Riza. Cette dernière paraissait résister. Ah ça y est, ils sortaient de ce restaurant. Il les suivit jusque chez la jeune femme.

Roy vit Vince se pencher vers Riza et ... il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La lieutenante ne le repoussa pas. Le brun sentit son coeur s'arrêter de battre. Puis il s'enfuit à toutes pattes. Il était clair qu'elle avait fait son choix. Et ce n'était pas lui. Roy n'alla pas la voir ce soir-là non plus. Il l'avait assez vue. Roy resta à se morfondre sur son lit. Riza elle, regardait par la fenêtre, essayant de le voir arriver. Elle l'attendit longtemps, puis alla se coucher le coeur gros.

Quand elle se présenta au bureau, Roy ne la salua même pas. Pas plus qu'il ne lui parla. Leur mutisme étonna le reste de l'équipe. Cela dura plusieurs jours. En dehors des missions, Roy semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la voix. Si ce n'était que ça ... mais il ignorait complètement son premier lieutenant. Et cette indifférence faisait souffrir Riza. Un jor, Roy demanda l'attention de son équipe.

" Je dois vous annoncer une chose importante. Je sais que ça va vous surprendre, et peut-être vous vexer, je m'en excuse d'avance." commença-t-il.

Les militaires se regardèrent surpris.

" Voilà : j'ai demandé à être muté à West City. Seul."

Hein quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

" Euh ... je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris colonel." intervint Falman.

" C'est pourtant très clair. Vous allez avoir un nouveau supérieur. Mon départ aura lieu demain dans la matinée."

Ses subordonnés n'en revenaient pas. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Riza sentit son coeur se déchirer. Roy s'en allait. Il la quittait. A l'heure du départ, toute l'équipe se retrouva sur la gare pour lui dire au revoir et lui souhaiter bonne chance.

" Rassurez-vous, on ne vous en veut pas le moins du monde colonel." fit Havoc.

" Ouais, vous pouvez partir tranquille." ajouta Kain.

" Merci les gars. Bonne chance à vous aussi." répondit Roy.

Il monta dans son train. Riza retint à grand peine ses larmes. Il ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard, rien, pas un mot. La jeune femme claqua la porte de chez elle, et courut dans sa chambre où elle se jeta sur son lit. A peine avait-elle touché le matelas qu'elle éclata en sanglots.

" Roy ... pourquoi ... pourquoi m'as-tu quittée pourquoi !"


	6. Un nouvel ami

**Notre Roy est parti, voyons comment va sa vie. Merci à tout le monde pour les coms !**

* * *

Roulé en boule sur une des étagères de son nouvel appartement, Roy regardait sans vraiment la voir la pluie ruisseler sur la vitre de la fenêtre en face. Il était là depuis quinze jours, et Riza lui manquait terriblement. Mais il ne pouvait plus travailler à ses côtés et l'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre. Ca lui faisait si mal ... Roy ferma les yeux en sentant son coeur le serrer. Son téléphone le tira de ses sombres pensées. Roy sauta de son étagère, et alla décrocher.

" Bonjour colonel !" fit une voix familière.

" Tiens salut Havoc. Comment avez-vous eu ce numéro ?" demanda Roy.

" J'ai un ami qui travaille aux renseignements. Alors comment ça va ?" répondit Jean.

" Oh bien. Il pleut."

" Wah ça doit être horrible ça pour vous."

Roy attrapa le téléphone et commença à marcher. Il grimpa d'un bond sur la table.

" Ouais, déjà qu'avant j'avais horreur de ça, à présent que je suis à moitié chat c'est même pas la peine !"

Jean rit à l'autre bout du fil. Puis il lui demanda comment était la ville.

" C'est plus petit que Central c'est sûr, mais c'est sympa sinon." fit le brun en passant sur le dossier du canapé.

" Y'a de jolies filles ?"

" Z'êtes incorrigible Havoc."

Roy opéra un demi-tour sur la pointe des pieds, et repartit dans l'autre sens.

" Ben quoi ? Chuis désespéré alors je saisis toutes les occasions !"

" Tsssk ! Oh je vous comprends remarquez. Et les autres ça va ?" interrogea Roy en descendant du canapé.

" Ca peut aller. Mais ... le lieutenant Hawkeye est bien sombre." révéla Jean.

" Tiens donc. Elle s'est fait plaquée ou quoi ?"

" Comment ça ?" releva Jean.

" Bah rien, je me comprends. Et votre nouveau supérieur il est sympa ?"

Roy posa le téléphone, et remonta sur son étagère, au-dessus du meuble qui délimitait la cuisine. Là il se mit sur le dos.

" Pfff m'en parlez pas ! On peut rien dire avec lui. Fini le temps où on pouvait lancer une petite blague. Et il est vraiment pas social. Faudrait que vous reveniez sérieux."

" J'aurais jamais cru entendre ça de votre bouche Havoc. Maintenant que je suis plus là vous avez toutes vos chances, pour le titre de tombeur de Central." sourit Roy.

" Ouais ça c'est pas faux. Mais bon, c'était plus marrant quand vous étiez là."

" Navré, mais je ne peux pas revenir pour l'instant."

" C'est dommage. Bon je vous laisse, la pause se termine."

" Ouais, salut et bon courage."

" Vous aussi."

Roy raccrocha, et laissa son bras pendre. Alors comme ça Riza était triste ... ça n'allait pas durer, elle irait sûrement se consoler dans les bras de Vince. Roy poussa un soupir bruyant. Tiens, la pluie s'était arrêtée. Autant en profiter pour sortir un peu. Il était cinq heures de l'après-midi, et il avait un jour de congé. Le colonel enfila des chaussures, camoufla ses caractéristiques félines et sortit. L'air sentait bon après la pluie.

Roy flâna dans diverses boutiques, puis décida d'aller faire un tour à l'étage. Il monta ainsi sur le toit de la dernière boutique qu'il visita. Une fois là-haut, il enleva son chapeau, libéra sa queue et poursuivi sa balade. En chemin, il croisa une petite chatte tigrée.

" Maouh ?" lança-t-elle, l'air de dire t'es quoi toi ?

" Salut cousine." répondit Roy en s'approchant.

La minette s'avança, et commença à le flairer sous toutes les coutures.

" T'as pas dû en voir souvent des comme moi. Moitié chat moitié humain ..." reprit Roy en la caressant.

D'abord craintive, elle se laissa faire ensuite. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Roy la délaissa et s'éloigna. Mais la chatte le suivit. Roy sauta sur un toit, dont la distance s'avéra trop grande pour elle. Elle commença à lancer des miaulements désespérés. Roy se retourna, surprit par tant de peine.

" Eh ben ! On dirait que c'est la fin du monde !" dit-il un sourire en coin.

Roy fit demi-tour et la rejoignit. Il la prit ensuite dans les bras, la coinça dans veste et franchit à nouveau le vide. Après quoi il la libéra. Elle n'avait pas de collier. La chatte le fixa de ses grands yeux couleur or. Roy lui passa la main sur la tête, ce qu'elle sembla appprécier.

" Quelque chose me dit que je vais te ramener chez moi." dit-il.

Effectivement, elle ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle. Une fois dans l'appartement du colonel, elle s'installa sur un tabouret et fit sa toilette.

" Au moins y'a une présence féminine dans cette maison." soupira Roy.

Il chercha ce qu'il ppouvait lui donner à manger. Il trouva un peu de viande qu'il découpa et qu'il lui présenta dans une coupelle. La minette mangea avec appétit.

" Va te falloir un nom. Hmmm ... je t'ai rencontré sur le toit d'une boutique qui vendait des livres, notamment un de runes. Ben tiens, je vais t'appeler Rune, ça te va ?" demanda-t-il.

La chatte sembla considérer la proposition, puis miaula.

" Ca veut dire oui ça. Eh bien bienvenue chez toi Rune."

Un peu après, Roy se prépara à dîner, pendant que Rune se roulait en boule sur le canapé. La nuit venue, il eut encore envie de sortir. La chatte se réveilla d'un coup alors qu'il ouvrait la fenêtre de son salon. Elle sortit après lui, sur l'escalier de secours. Le brun referma la fenêtre, prit Rune et sauta par-dessus la rampe.

Ensuite, ils partirent en balade dans les rues de West City. Tout à coup, Roy fut éclairé par des lampes. Il se protégea avec un bras.

" Regardez ! C'est encore un de ces monstres ! A moitié humain !" entendit-il.

Aïe. Roy sentit les ennuis à plein nez.

" Chopons-le les gars ! On va lui faire sa fête !" dit un autre.

Son idée reçut l'approbation des autres. Roy les entendit venir. Il sauta sur une benne à ordures, pour ne plus être aveuglé dans un premier temps. Sa vue lui permit de distinguer un groupe de jeunes gens. L'un armé d'une batte, tenta de le frapper. Il évita le coup, et lança un coup de griffes qui fit mouche, à en juger par le cri de douleur de son agresseur.

" Tu va voir sale monstre !" s'exclama un autre.

Roy exécuta un salto, et retomba sur ses pieds un peu plus loin.

" Hé ho du calme ! Je vous ai rien fait moi !" lança-t-il en parant un coup de poing.

Mais eux avaient bel et bien l'intention de lui faire du mal.

" Bon, si vous le prenez comme ça ... RAAAAOOOOOORRRRR !" s'exclama-t-il.

Son cri figea un instant ses agresseurs. Roy sortit ses griffes et se jeta dans la mêlée, déchirant tout ce qui pouvait l'être. Soudain, un cri très aigu et assourdissant retentit . Roy cria et se boucha les oreilles tant c'était insupportable.

" Taaaaïïïaauuuuuut ! L'homme-volant à la rescousse !"

Quelque chose percuta le groupe de jeune. Un autre cri suraigu déchira l'air, contraignant les types à s'enfuir.

" C'est ça bon vent ! Bande d'abrutis !" fit l'auteur de ce son.

Puis il se tourna vers Roy. Ce dernier découvrit alors un garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Deux grandes ailes émergeait au-dessus de sa tête, pourvues de griffes. Sur cette même tête se trouvait deux longues et larges oreilles.

" Bonsoir cher monsieur ! Je m'appelle Buzz, ravi de vous connaître." dit-il en tendant une main.

" Et moi c'est Roy. Merci de votre aide." répondit le colonel en lui serrant la main.

" Pas de quoi, mais vous vous êtes plutôt bien débrouillé. Vous avez été croisé avec un chat ?" demanda Buzz.

" Oui. Oh mais au fait où est Rune ?"

" Qui ça ?"

" Ruuune ! "

La minette arriva en miaulant, et se frotta contre ses jambes. Soulagé de la savoir intacte, Roy la prit dans ses bras. Rune lui lécha le visage.

" Ah je vois. C'est votre petite amie ?" plaisanta Buzz.

" Hin hin hin ! Très drôle le piaf !" rétorqua Roy.

" Non non non, j'ai été croisé avec une chauve-souris. Celle qui l'a été avec un oiseau c'est Sacha." corrigea Buzz.

" Hein ?"

" Ben oui, vous êtes pas le seul dans votre cas."

" Ca je sais, j'en ai croisé pas mal depuis que je suis comme ça." révéla Roy.

" Oh. Ben suivez-moi, je vais vous présenter aux autres." proposa Buzz.

Il le conduisit jusque devant la bouche d'un tunnel, dans laquelle il entra. Heureusement que Roy avait une vue supérieure à la normale. Buzz le conduisit ainsi sous terre, où se trouvait un groupe de quatre personnes, toutes croisées avec des animaux. Il y avait une femme-oiseau, un adolescent-souris, un homme-caméléon et une femme-renarde.

" Aaah ... un chat." fit l'adolescent-souris pas rassuré.

Roy le regarda en se demandant s'il avait bon goût. Puis il secoua la tête en se traitant de fou. Foutu instinct.

" Du calme Théo, il ne va pas te manger, n'est-ce pas Roy ?" sourit Buzz.

" Bien sûr que non, je suis pas cannibale."

" Alors : la femme-oiseau c'est Sacha, tu connais déjà Théo, la renarde là c'est Lily, et le caméléon s'appelle Tony. Les amis je vous présente Roy." annonça Buzz.

Tous le saluèrent. Roy demanda ensuite ce qu'ils faisaient là.

" Je pensais que tu aurais compris, avec l'attaque de tout à l'heure. Les gens là-haut ont peur de nous, ils nous traitent de monstres." répondit Buzz.

" Je parie que vous aussi vous recherchez le responsable de votre état." devina Roy en posant Rune par terre.

" Ben, c'est qu'on en a pas tellement les moyens. Mais oui, on préfèrerait redevenir comme avant." dit Lily.

" Mais avant, j'aimerais bien mettre la main sur quelqu'un moi." fit Buzz d'un ton menaçant.

Roy le regarda surprit par cette véhémence. Les yeux du jeune homme brillaient d'une haine apparemment intense. Il lui en demanda la cause.

" Juste avant que je ne sois manipulé par Torrello, mes parents se sont fait assassinés. Je connais le meurtrier. Mes parents étaient des scientifiques assez prisés dans leur domaine. L'assassin voulait les plans et les recettes de leur dernières inventions." raconta Buzz.

" Ah. Je peux t'aider si tu veux. Je suis militaire, je peux avoir accès à des informations de ce genre." révéla Roy.

" C'est vrai vous voulez bien ? C'est génial merci beaucoup !"

" Oh de rien. Disons que c'est pour te remercier de ton aide tout à l'heure." sourit le brun.

Buzz exultait. Puis tous deux convinrent d'une heure et d'un lieu de rendez-vous en surface pour commencer leur enquête. Ceci fait, Sacha ramena l'alchimiste et son animal chez eux par la voie des airs. Roy installa Rune sur son canapé, et alla se coucher. Le lendemain il se rendit à la caserne où il bossait. Vers la fin de la semaine, Roy y revint la nuit et retrouva Buzz. Il le fit entrer, et le conduisit aux archives.

" J'ai commencé à rassembler quelques trucs pour notre enquête." exposa Roy en montrant des coupures de presses et des dossiers.

" Ouais, les journaux je connais, j'en ai ramassé pas mal." dit Buzz.

" Ici dans ce dossier que j'ai pas encore eu le temps de voir, figurent les photos de divers suspects. Ce sont des criminels qui font du trafic d'armes en tout genre, des espions ... tu reconnais quelqu'un ?" continua Roy.

" Pas pour l'instant. Le type en question était blond, et d'après ce que je sais il vendrait des inventions au plus offrant. C'est lui !" s'exclama Buzz tout à coup.

Roy se pencha et écarquilla les yeux :

" Mais je le connais ! C'est Vince Flaherty !" dit-il.

" Ah ouais ? Vous le connaissez d'où ?" s'étonna Buzz.

" Il fréquente mon ancienne subordonnée."

" Euh ... je voudrais pas vous alarmer, mais ce Vince se lie toujours d'amitié avec les gens qu'il projette de voler ou d'assassiner. Votre collègue est peut-être en danger à l'heure qu'il est. En plus si c'est une militaire, ça fait un gros coup pour lui." dit le jeune.

" Ah l'enf ... !" jura Roy.

" Vous savez où il est ?" reprit Buzz.

" A Central."

" Dans ce cas on ferait mieux d'y aller. En volant ça ira plus vite."

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Riza se présenta chez Vince. Tous deux avaient rendez-vous, encore une fois. Mais la jeune femme avait décidé que ce serait la dernière fois. Tout ça ne rimait à rien. Elle le voyait pour se changer les idées, ne plus se morfondre. Mais ça ne servait strictement à rien.

" Oh bonsoir Riza ! Entre, je n'ai pas tout à fait fini !" sourit Vince.

Riza entra, et il la fit s'asseoir au salon. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient dehors. Ils se rendirent au restaurant, puis décidèrent de faire un tour au parc, embelli par des somptueux éclairages. Quand ils revinrent près de la voiture, Vince la laissa un moment :

" Je reviens, j'ai juste besoin de ... me soulager. Tiens voilà la clé, tu peux entrer en atendant." dit-il.

" D'accord."

Riza mit la clé dans la portière, et entra. La jeune femme fouilla dans ses poches.

" _Flûte plus de mouchoirs. Vince en a peut-être dans sa boîte à gants._"

Elle l'ouvrit, et découvrit une foultitude de papiers pliés en quatre. Poussée par la curiosité, Riza en prit et et le déplia. Bien en évidence en haut à droit figurait l'emblème de l'armée. Où Vince avait-il pu avoir ça ? Riza reconnut le plan d'un nouveau prototype d'arme. Le genre de truc top secret en principe. Sa porte s'ouvrit soudain à la volée, pour laisser paraître le canon d'une arme.

" La curiosité est un vilant défaut, Riza. Sors de là." dit Vince d'un ton froid.

Riza obtempéra, et lui lança un regard noir.

" Tu as volé ce papier n'est-ce pas ?" dit-elle.

" Exact. Merci encore de m'avoir montré où chercher la dernière fois."

Riza se rappela qu'il était venu la chercher au Q.G en début de semaine, et qu'elle l'avait fait visiter.

" Qui es-tu vraiment ? " reprit-elle.

" Mon nom ne te dirait rien, j'en change souvent de toutes façons. Mais c'est mon gagne-pain que tu as dans la main." répondit-il.

" T'es vraiment un beau salaud tu sais ça ?"

" Y paraît ouais. Je suis vraiment désolé Riza, ça me navre d'avoir à tuer quelqu'un comme toi. Je t'appréciais beaucoup." répondit Vince.

Le sac à main de Riza contenant son arme était dans la voiture. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre. Riza pensa à Roy, à tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Ce serait sa dernière pensée.

" Adieu." dit Vince.

Riza le regarda droit dans les yeux, refusant d'afficher sa peur. Soudain, quelque chose de noir attrapa le bras qui tenait l'arme, et entraîna Vince. Riza perçut des miaulements et des feulements furieux.

" ROY !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Vince se dégagea, grondant à son tour. Riza voulut l'aider quand on la retint par les épaules :

" Venez !" dit Buzz.

" Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda Riza.

" Un ami de Roy, ne vous en faites pas."

Buzz l'entraîna assez loin des deux combattants. Roy avait déjà bien amoché Vince, et comptait de ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

" Laissez-m'en un peu Roy !" s'exclama Buzz en volant vers eux.

Il percuta Vince et lui hurla dessus. Le bruit suraigu était insoutenable. Puis Buzz se mit à le frapper comme un forcené. Roy finit par l'en éloigner avant qu'il ne le tue.

" C'est bon Buzz, il a eu son compte." dit-il.

Vince gisait sur le sol, griffé et mordu de toutes parts. Roy chercha Riza des yeux, et la vit qui s'avancer vers lui les yeux brillants.

" Roy. Tu es revenu ... tu es venu me sauver ?" demanda-t-elle hésitante.

" Oui. Quand j'ai su qui était vraiment ce type j'ai eu la trouille. Buzz m'a amené de West City il y a une heure. J'ai sonné chez toi mais tu étais déjà partie. Mon odorat m'a fait savoir que c'était avec Vince. Nous avons suivi la piste et nous voilà." raconta Roy en s'approchant d'elle.

" Merci, merci beaucoup." souffla Riza.

" Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?" s'enquit Roy en posant une main sur sa joue.

" Non ... mais il a failli me tuer !"

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles. Il la serra contre lui, et la laissa sangloter. Buzz en profita pour aller appeler la police. Plus tard, Roy ramena Riza chez elle en la portant dans ses bras.

" Voilà ! Tu es en sécurité maintenant." dit-il en la posant.

" Tu repars ce soir j'imagine ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Oui."

" Ne pars ne t'en supplie, reste avec moi !"

" Je dois rester là-bas encore un moment, mais je vais revenir c'est promis." expliqua-t-il en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

Riza se blottit contre lui, et Roy lui rendit son étreinte avec tendresse.

" Tu m'as tellement manqué, mon Neko Roy." murmura-t-elle.

" Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mon petit ange !"

" Je t'aime Roy, je ne veux plus qu'on soit séparé comme ça. Ca été vraiment atroce." révéla Riza en levant la tête vers lui.

Roy se pencha et l'embrassa passionnément.

" Je t'aime aussi ma Riza chérie. Partir n'a pas été simple non plus pour moi. Mais je ne pouvais plus te regarder en sachant que ton coeur était déjà pris. Ca m'était intolérable." raconta-t-il.

" Mais je ne l'aimais pas ce type. C'était juste un ami, comme ça."

" Bon, on est deux à ne pas l'aimer alors. Ca me va."

Riza pouffa de rire, et l'embrassa encore.

" Allez, tu dois dormir et moi je dois repartir." conclut-il.

" Bon, mais reviens vite."

" Vi. Bonne nuit mon coeur."

" Bonne nuit mon chaton !"

Il sourit, et rejoignit Buzz pour le décollage.


	7. Torrello

**Et on suit toujours notre ros minet préféré dans ses aventures félines. Merci à tous le monde pour les coms. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Riza vivait sur un petit nuage depuis quelques jours. Roy l'aimait et il allait bientôt revenir. Que demande le peuple ? Qu'il revienne vite sans doute, et qu'il puisse retrouver son apparence. Riza trouvait ça un peu dommage, Roy était tellement craquant en chat. Tout à coup, elle entendit un son familier :

" Miiiiaaaaooouuuuu !"

Riza alla voir dans son salon, d'où Hayate sortait en vitesse, pour découvrir une forme perchée sur la rembarde de son balcon.

" Roy !"

Elle ouvrit, et il entra la queue relevée, lui frôlant les jambes. Riza referma et se tourna vers lui.

" Riza !" s'exclama Roy en se redressant.

Il posa les mains sur ses épaules, et lui donna plusieurs coups de langue sur la joue.

" Oh euh ... désolé c'est le ..." fit-il rougissant.

" L'instinct oui je sais. Je suis si contente de te revoir !" s'exclama-t-elle en le serrant.

" Et moi donc ma puce ! C'est si bon de revenir ! Rrrronrrronrrron !"

" Tu es de nouveau mon supérieur alors. Tant mieux." devina-t-elle.

Roy posa la joue sur ses cheveux, ronronnant comme un moteur. Riza passa la main dans la chevelure ébène, avant de l'embrasser sur tout le visage.

" Tu es venu plus tôt que d'habitude, je n'ai même pas encore dîné." dit-ele.

" Moi non plus. Mais j'avais tellement hâte de te voir, j'ai juste posé ma valise et Rune et me voilà."

" Rune ?" s'étonna Riza.

" Une petite chatte que j'ai recueilli à West City." expliqua Roy en frottant son nez contre celui de la blonde.

" Ah d'accord. Eh bien puisque tu n'as pas mangé, tu peux dîner avec moi si tu veux." proposa Riza.

" Avec plaisir ma chérie."

Après dîner, ils se retrouvèrent sur le canapé du lieutenant. Roy se blottit contre elle, et recommença à ronronner. Riza sourit tout en lui caressant la tête. Hayate passa prudemment la truffe à la porte du salon.

" _Il est encore là ce monstre ! On peut même plus être tranquille chez soi !_" pensa-t-il.

Riza le remarqua, et l'appela. Roy redressa la tête, et fixa l'animal. Hayate s'avança lentement, sans quitter le chat Mustang des yeux. Ce dernier remua la queue avec déplaisir. Riza vit même ses oreilles se replier.

" Il est temps de commencer à vous réconcilier, tous les deux." annonça-t-elle.

Elle se pencha vers son chien qu'elle prit sur ses genoux. Roy se recula un peu. Hayate avait la queue entre les jmabes, pas rassuré qu'il était à l'idée d'être aussi près de celui qui avait manqué de le réduire en lambeaux. Riza tenta de le rassurer par des caresses, et suggéra à Roy d'en faire autant.

" C'est top tôt. Il a tellement peur qu'il risquerait de me mordre. Et là ça finirait très mal. Laisse-le donc s'habituer à ma proximité." répondit Roy en se plaçant assez loin d'Hayate.

" Mouais, je crois que t'as raison." approuva Riza.

Elle garda Hayate sur ses genoux. Lui et Roy ne se quittèrent pas des yeux durant un moment. Enfin, Roy se décida à l'ignorer, et Hayate finit par déstresser un peu. Deux heures plus tard, Riza se demanda si son petit ami allait partir.

Roy ouvrit ses beaux yeux noir et la regarda.

" Oui ?" dit-il.

" Euh ... je me demandais ... si tu ... c'est un peu tôt pour ça ... c'est vrai mais, je voudrais beaucoup ..." hésita-t-elle rougissante.

Roy sourit, les yeux plissés. Riza se grattait la tête, au comble de l'embarras. Et l'expression plus que charmeuse de son interlocuteur n'arrangeait pas les choses. Un troupeau d'anges en migration passa, sans qu'elle parvienne à formuler sa demande. Roy la regardait toujours, sans avoir bougé un cil.

" ..."

Allez, un p'tit effort Riza.

" ..."

Bon les filles, sortez les banderoles et les pompons qu'on l'encourage un peu.

" ..."

Elle compte nous faire une pyramide ou quoi ?

" ..."

Ca s'éternise ... tiens je me mets aux p'tits points moi aussi. Vais essayer autre chose, comme des points d'exclamations tiens. Oh Roy, bouge-toi un peu parce que sinon on est pas couchés là !!! ( paf, trois d'un coup.)

" Que veux-tu me demander, mon amour ?" fit Roy.

Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

" ..."

Roy releva la tête, étonné de son silence et de sa rougeur persistante.

" Riza ? Exprime-toi sans crainte ma chérie, je vais pas te manger."

" _Mais moi sans problème je suppose._" se dit Hayate.

" Je ..." commença-t-elle.

Ouuuuiiiii ?

" Je voulais savoir si tu ... ne voulais pas rester dormir ici ce soir."

WHOOOOOPIIIII ! Champagne pour tout le monde !

" C'est ça que tu avais peur de me demander ? Je ne me savais pas si intimidant." sourit Roy.

" Non c'est pas ça. Je ne voulais pas que tu croie que ... c'était pour ... enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire." répondit-elle.

" Ouais, je ne suis donc qu'un gros obsédé à tes yeux." dit Roy les yeux en billes.

" Mais non, pas du tout !"

Mais si. Remarquez elle a pas tort.

" Hm ! Bon sinon, oui je veux bien rester. Je n'osais pas te le demander, de peur que justement, je passe pour un pervers." répondit-il.

Ben c'est un peu tard entre nous. Enfin. Donc après avoir passé une nuit toute douce dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nos deux tourteraux se présentèrent au Q.G, où tout le monde fut heureux de revoir Roy. Naturellement, ça n'empêcha pas qu'il faille se mettre au boulot, au grand dam de M. Mustang. Quelque temps plus tard ...

" Allons bon, où est-il encore allé se planquer, cet animal ?" demanda Riza en revenant de sa pause.

Ses yeux se portèrent automatiquement sur une des armoires, où Roy était déjà grimpé pour pioncer. Personne, ni sur les autres armoires.

" Le colonel a disparu ?" devina Breda en entrant suivi des autres.

" Bingo." répondit Riza.

" Minou minou minou minou minou !" appela Havoc.

" Tu tiens à finir en griffoir toi !" lança Kain.

Riza alla voir derrière le bureau, personne là non plus. Tout le monde se mit à le chercher, sous les tables, derrière les rideaux, en haut des armoires ... nada. Les soldats regardèrent autour d'eux, perplexes. Là, il était bien caché.

" Bon, moi j'avais des trucs à ranger." dit Havoc.

Il attrapa quatre dossiers, et ouvrit une armoire.

" C'est pas possible !" dit-il.

" Quoi ?" demanda Riza.

Jean s'écarta alors, et tous purent voir Roy roulé en boule dans l'armoire.

" Purée mais comment peut-il dormir dans un truc aussi étroit ?" s'étonna Breda.

" Oh tu sais les chats dorment souvent dans des endroits insolites." répondit Vato.

Riza s'approcha et s'accroupit, regardant un instant son supérieur tout mignon faisant dodo. Elle attrapa une poche en plastique traînant là, la gonfla et l'éclata. _Bong !_

" AIE !" s'exclama Roy, qui venait de se cogner la tête contre l'étagère au-dessus de lui.

" Debout paresseux ! " fit Riza.

Roy baîlla, et sortit de l'armoire à quatre pattes. Il s'étira exactement comme le ferait un chat : les mains tendues loin devant, puis tension des jambes.

" Vous n'avez pas mal au dos colonel ?" demanda Fuery.

" Non pourquoi ?" répondit Roy en se mettant debout.

Il alla se poser à son bureau, non sans plier les oreilles devant la pile de dossiers qui était venue l'envahir.

" Au fait, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous : on a retrouvé Torrello." annonça Havoc.

" C'est vrai ? Et où est-il ?"

" Lerchen, un petit village assez éloigné de Central."

" Dans ce cas, allons-y avant qu'il ne nous file encore entre les pattes. Je veux dire les doigts." décida Roy.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit en grand ... pour découvrir Edward le doigt en l'air. Tous deux écarquillèrent les yeux en se voyant. Le blond parce qu'il remarqua les oreilles de chat de son supérieur, ce dernier n'ayant pas encore eu le temps de les dissimuler, et Roy parce que le FullMetal avait percé son petit secret. Le colonel tira vivement Ed et Al dans son bureau, et ferma la porte.

" Colonel ... mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?" demanda Al en montrant les oreilles de Roy.

" Un petit accident alchimique." répondit Roy en remuant la queue.

Ed, les yeux grand ouverts, inclina la tête sur le côté pour mieux voir la chose noire qui se balançait derrière Roy. Le colonel guettait la réaction du blondinus, les oreilles déjà en arrière.

" Comment est-ce arrivé ?" reprit l'armure.

" Un docteur complètement malade m'a croisé avec un chat. Il a fait ça à pas mal de gens apparemment. Du coup, me voilà avec des oreilles pointues et une queue en permanence, et des griffes et des crocs qui poussent quand je m'énerve." expliqua Roy.

Avertissement non déguisé lançé à Edward, dont un sourire étirait les lèvres. Le blond appuya un coude sur un bras, et une main sur sa bouche, pour masquer l'éclat de rire qui menaçait d'exploser.

" Je suppose que vous êtes pour votre dernier rapport. Posez-le sur le bureau, nous devons aller retrouver le docteur qui pourra rendre au colonel son état normal." annonça Riza.

Ed obtempéra en silence. Puis lui et son petit frère se dirigèrent vers la porte. Al sortit en premier, pendant que Roy retenait Edward.

" Pas un mot de tout ceci à quiconque, FullMetal. Autrement, c'est la cour martiale." avertit Roy.

" Ouais ben ça va ! De nous deux c'est pas moi la commère il me semble !" riposta Ed en se dégageant.

Roy soupira, et enfila sa casquette et son manteau, avant de sortir suivi de son équipe. Ils se rendirent à la gare, pour rendre le train en direction de Lerchen. Dans quelques heures se dit Roy, il aurait retrouvé son apparence. Il résista à la tentation de se rouler en boule sur sa banquette pour dormir, et aussi à celle de prendre les cuisses de Riza pour un coussin. Trois heures plus tard, les militaires étaient à Lerchen. Pour éviter de se faire remarquer, tant par les villageois que par Torrello, ils éaient habillés en civils.

* * *

Dans une grange à l'autre bout du village, un sifflement de rage retentit.

" QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS M'AVEZ FAIT !"

" Du calme, ce n'est qu'une petite expérience." répondit Torello.

" Mais je vous ai rien demandé moi ! Vous êtes un grand malade vous !" répondit un homme qui se tenait devant lui.

" Allons ! Vous vous rendrez vite compte des nombreux avantages que vous procureront votre nouvelle condition." reprit Torello.

" Et vous, vous allez vite vous rendre compte que je n'aime pas du tout qu'on me prenne pour un rat de laboratoire !"

L'individu se jeta sur le médecin, qui prévoyant sa réaction s'était tenu éloigné de son dernier patient. Torrello s'enferma dans une pièce voisine. Mais l'autre défonça la porte, sifflant comme un serpent. Il se précipita vers le toubib, qui se protégea avec une chaise. Son patient la brisa d'un coup de patte, puis se retourna vivement et lui flanqua un coup de la longue queue verte qui se trouvait en bas du dos. Torrello buta contre le mur derrière.

Grâce à son ouïe féline, Roy perçut les bruits de bagarre. Aussitôt il s'élança vers la grange. Il vit le médecin passer à travers une fênetre, et une espèce d'homme reptile en sortir l'instant d'après. Il empoigna Torello, s'apprêtant très nettement à lui flanquer une correction.

" Lâchez-le !" cria-t-il en bondissant sur le type.

Une fois au sol, l'autre se débarrassa prestement de Roy en l'envoyant en l'air. Roy retomba sur ses membres. Après quoi, l'individu prit la fuite. Le colonel se tourna vers Torrello, pour constater que lui aussi fichait le camp. Roy n'eut plus qu'à le poursuivre. Grâce à sa vitesse animale, il n'eut aucun mal à le rattraper. Il le fit chuter et l'immobilisa.

" Tiens ! Mais c'est le chat des militaires !" fit Torello.

" Exact, et il a une petite réclamation à vous faire." répondit Roy.

" Pas concernant votre état j'espère ?"

Roy se leva et le souleva du sol.

" BIEN SUR QUE SI ! J'AI JAMAIS DEMANDE A ÊTRE COMME CA !" rugit-il.

Emilio vit ses canines se rallonger, et sa queue qui remuait vivement de gauche à droite, gonflée de colère.

" Roy du calme ! Tu va finir par ameuter les villageois !" intervint Riza derrière lui.

Son petit ami lâcha brusquement Torrello. Puis il lui attrapa une cheville, et le traîna jusque dans la grange. Roy le jeta dans la paille. Après quoi, il ôta sa casquette et son manteau avant d'attraper à nouveau le toubib par le col.

" Vous allez immédiatement réparer les dégâts, compris ?" dit Roy.

" Pourquoi, c'est plutôt sympa d'être un chat non ?"

" RAAAAAOOOOOW !"

BAM ! Emilio alla s'écraser au sol après un beau vol plané. Les subordonnés de Roy le regardèrent faire, assez impressionnés par la colère de leur supérieur. Emilio se releva, et Roy le frappa avec sa queue, l'envoyant une fois de plus au tapis.

" Faites ce que je vous dis ou je vous lacère." avertit le brun en lui montrant ses griffes.

Torrello soupira, et dit qu'il était d'accord. Roy le relâcha alors. Le médecin qu'il avait besoin d'aller chercher un peu de craie, pour le nouveau cercle. Il sortit donc de la grange. Roy alla quand même le surveiller. Bien lui en prit, car il vit le médecin dévaler la pente menant à la grange à bicyclette, et sans Paulette.

" PUTAIN !" rugit-il avant de sauter par la fenêtre.

Roy s'élança à toutes pattes, mais le doc avait une sacrée avance. Tout à coup, Emilio tomba brutalement de son vélo.

" Je te tiens espèce de malade mental !" s'écria son dernier patient.

Il commença à le rouer de coups. Emilio se défendit comme il put, mais hélas sa force était bien insuffisante face à celle animale de l'homme. Ce dernier finit par lui déchirer la gorge de ses griffes. Roy arriva pour le découvrir dans une marre de sang.

" NON NON ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de faire ça !" s'exclama-t-il.

" Ca lui apprendra à me transformer en monstre !" répondit le meurtrier.

" Mais il était le seul à pouvoir nous guérir espèce de crétin ! Maintenant tout est fichu !"

L'autre sembla comprendre son erreur. Roy se mit à genoux, tête basse. Il n'eut même pas le courage de poursuivre l'assassin, et entendait à peine les cris d'horreur des villageois. Il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules.

" Riza ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?" demanda-t-il.

" Je n'en ai aucune idée, mon chéri." répondit-elle.

Même si Riza l'appréciait en chat, elle n'était pas contre le fait qu'il redevienne comme avant. Or là, ça semblait impossible à présent que Torrello était mort.


	8. Au secours de Buzz

**Devinez quoi ? C'est bientôt la fin de cette fic. Ben oui, fallait bien que ça arrive. Et maintenant, que va devenir Roy ? Va-t-il rester chat ou bien y'a-t-il un espoir de guérison ? Merci pour les reviews ! **

* * *

Riza s'approcha de Roy, qui s'était installé sur le meuble près de la fenêtre dans le salon du brun, et regardait la pluie tomber. 

" Chéri ?" appela-t-elle.

" Hm ?" répondit-il d'un ton absent.

" Est-ce que ça va ?"

" Je ne sais pas. Je ne redeviendrais sûrement plus comme avant, mais en réflichissant ce n'est pas si dramatique que ça. J'ai vécu bien pire."

" Oui ça c'est sûr. Et puis tu sais, je te trouve sexy avec ces oreilles." révéla Riza en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

" Ah oui ? " s'étonna Roy.

" Oui. Et puis, y'a des points positifs dans toute cette histoire. Avoir été croisé avec un chat t'as permis d'être plus agile, tu as plus de force, et tes sens sont bien plus développés que ceux des humains." reprit Riza.

" Ouais c'est sûr. Mais je t'avoue que l'idée de me cacher ne me réjouit guère. Et les gens sont si intolérants de nos jours ..." soupira Roy.

Riza ne sut quoi répondre. Beaucoup risquaient de le taxer de monstre, même s'il n'y était pour rien. Roy tourna le visage vers elle et l'embrassa. Riza le serra ensuite contre lui, cherchant à le consoler.

" Que va-t-il advenir du type qui a tué Torrello ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Je vais faire le maximum pour limiter la casse. Après tout, il venait de subir un gros choc. Moi-même j'ai failli le tuer quand j'ai découvert ce qu'il m'avait fait. Je ne crois pas qu'il mérite la peine capitale." répondit Roy.

" Son procès a lieu demain je crois." fit le lieutenant.

" Oui."

Riza l'embrassa sur les cheveux, et lui demanda s'il voulait boire quelque chose de chaud. Roy hocha la tête, et elle partit vers la cuisine. Un quart d'heure plus atrd, elle posait une tasse de chocolat à ses pieds. Roy la remercia et commença à boire doucement, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre. Riza elle, alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Le brun vint aussitôt la rejoindre pour se pelotonner contre elle. La tête sur ses genoux, il la regarda. Riza lui sourit avec tendresse.

" _Hmm trop craquant ! Il est si mignon comme ça _! " pensa-t-elle.

Elle lui passa une main dans les cheveux, et Roy lui fit un sourire qui le rendit encore plus adorable. Riza poussa un soupir amoureux, et appuya sa tête sur le dossier du canapé. Roy commença à ronronner doucement. Rune, la petite chatte qu'il avait recueillie, s'approcha et l'interrogea du regard pour savoir si elle aussi avait droit à un câlin. Il lui dit de monter, et elle s'exécuta aussitôt. Rune se blottit contre lui, et ronronna à son tour.

" Dis ma chérie, ça te dit une balade après dîner ?" proposa Roy.

" Ah oui, je veux bien."

Ils dînèrent donc en tête à tête, et se retrouvèrent à flâner dans les rues de Central, main dans la main.

* * *

Plus loin, à West City. Théo, l'adolescent qui avait été croisé avec une souris, sortit de sa cachette pour essayer de trouver un peu de nourriture. Depuis qu'il avait subi cette manipulation, il n'avait pas osé retouner chez ses parents, de peur qu'ils n'aient peur de lui et ne le traitent de monstre. Il arriva dans le centre-ville, et commença ses fouilles. Une des poubelles d'un restaurant laissait toujours de quoi manger. Théo remplit les quelques sacs qu'il avait apporté, puis s'en alla.

" Hé les gars ! Revoilà un des monstres qui se balade ! Attrapons-le !" fit une voix.

" Non attends, j'ai une meilleure idée. Suivons-le, il nous conduira aux autres." dit quelqu'un d'autre.

Ainsi, un groupe de personnes fila Théo jusqu'à la cachette où d'autres personnes comme lui avaient trouvé refuge. Alors que le jeune montrait ce qu'il avait rapporté, Lily la femme-renarde découvrit les visiteurs et poussa un cri. Ce fut le signale de l'attaque. Buzz hurla pour étourdir leurs adversaires. Mais ces derniers eurent rapidement l'avantage, guidés par la haine. Ils emprisonnèrent la plupart des jeunes gens dans un filet, non sans récolter des morsures ou des griffures.

Sacha, croisée avec un oiseau, s'envola. Buzz l'arperçut à travers les mailles du filet.

" Sacha ! File à Central chercher Roy ! Vite !" s'écria-t-il.

" Mais Buzz ..."

" DEPECHE-TOI !"

Sacha se sauva. Quelqu'un ordonna qu'on lui cours après, et deux personnes s'élancèrent. Elle avait dû se poser pour franchir le tunnel qui conduisait au-dehors. Buzz espéra qu'elle parviendrait à sortir sans encombres.

" Vite rattrapons-la !" entendit-elle.

Enfin, Sacha aperçut la lumière du jour. Elle décolla dès qu'elle mit un pied dehors, direction Central.

" _Comment vais-je le retrouver dans cette grande ville ? Il nous a dit qu'il était militaire, je devrais peut-être commencer par là._" se dit-elle.

Une heure plus tard, Sacha amorçait une descente afin de mieux repérer les bâtiments de Central. Le Q.G ne fut pas bien difficile à repérer, tant il était imposant. Soudain, grâce à sa vue surdéveloppée, Sacha aperçut une haute silhouette qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. Vite elle piqua vers elle.

" Roy-san ! Ca y est je te trouve !" s'exclama-t-elle en atterrissant brusquement devant Roy et Riza, qui poussèrent un cri de surprise.

" Sacha ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda Roy.

" Je suis venue te demander de l'aide ! Buzz et les autres ont été capturés !" annonça-t-elle.

" Quoi comment ça ?"

" Je-je ne sais pas ... ça s'est fait à l'instant ... je veux dire il y a une heure, tout est allé très vite."

" Hm. Bon, on va rentrer, et tu m'expliqueras tout ça calmement." décida Roy.

Sacha suivit le couple au domicile de Roy. Riza lui servit à boire après que le brun l'aie fait s'asseoir au salon. Après qu'elle ait bu, il lui demanda de raconter ce qui s'était produit. Auparavant, Roy expliqua à Riza comment il avait connu Sacha lors de son séjour à West City.

" Ce sont les mêmes abrutis qui nous on attaqués. Ils ont dû suivre Théo quand il est sortit chercher à manger. On s'est défendu, mais ils avaient un filet et ils ont capturés les autres. C'est Buzz qui m'a dit d'aller te chercher." raconta Sacha.

" Et il a bien fait. Malheureusement on ne pourra rien faire ce soir, à moins que tu ne puisse me porter jusque là-bas."

" Eh bien ... je n'ai jamais essayé." avoua Sacha.

" Ce n'est pas très prudent mon coeur. Elle est sous le choc, et m'a l'air épuisée. Le voyage ne pourrait que lui être nocif." intervint Riza avec bon sens.

" C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Nous n'avons que le train, et à cette heure-ci il ne faut pas y compter. Bon voilà ce qu'on va faire : tu peux rester dormir là, et demain matin on partira à leur secours." proposa Roy.

" D'accord. J'espère juste ... qu'il ne sera pas trop tard."

" Moi aussi. Riza, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Tu emènera Hayate avec toi, il a plus de flair que moi, et comme on s'est pas encore tout à fait réconciliés ..." reprit Roy.

" Entendu. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser." répondit-elle.

Roy la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, et l'embrassa pour lui dire bonsoir. Ensuite, il annonça à Sacha qu'elle pourrait prendre la chambre d'ami. Cette dernière acquiesça, et alla se coucher. Roy n'eut plus qu'à faire de même, préoccupé par cette histoire. Le lendemain matin, il la réveilla de bonne heure.

" Allez debout. On doit passer prendre ma petite amie avant de filer à la gare." dit-il.

Sacha s'étira et étira ses ailes, puis le suivit à la cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils retrouvaient Riza devant chez elle accompagnée de Black Hayate. Le trio se rendit à la gare et prirent un train en partance pour West City. Le voyage fut assez rapide, heureusement pour eux. Sacha les mena à l'entrée du tunnel de leur planque. Roy s'accroupit.

" Je sens l'odeur de Buzz. Et il y a des marques sur le sol, ils ont dû les traîner." dit-il.

" Vous n'auriez pas un bout de tissu que mon chien pourrait sentir ?" demanda Riza.

" Si, je vais vous chercher ça." répondit Sacha.

Roy pendant ce temps, suivait la piste à quatre pattes. Il arriva devant des traces de pneus. Hayate devrait prendre le relais. Sacha revint, et elles rejoignirent Roy là où s'était arrêté. Riza présenta le tissu à son chien, et lui demanda de suivre cette piste. Hayate flaira le sol, et commença à avancer, les humains derrière lui.

* * *

De leur côté, les amis de Sacha s'étaient retrouvés baîllonés et ligotés, assez loin d'ici.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on va leur faire ?" demanda un des ravisseurs.

" Des monstres pareils, ça devrait pas exister. Si on fait pas quelque chose maintenant, on sera bientôt envahis."

" Ouais t'as raison. Moi je serais partant pour un petit bûcher, qu'en dites-vous ?" suggéra quelqu'un.

" Ah ouais bonne idée ! On va les griller ces horreurs !"

Les concernés pâlirent en entendant ce smots et les approbations des membres du groupe.

" _J'espère que Sacha a trouvé Roy. Il est le seul qui puisse nous sortir de là maintenant._" se dit Buzz.

Deux gars s'avancèrent vers eux, et se moquèrent d'eux tout en leur jetant des cailloux. Lily en reçut un dans l'oeil et poussa un cri, pendant que les autres riaient et se félicitaient de ce bon coup.

" Hé ! Faudrait peut-être préparer le barbecue !" lança un membre.

" Ah ben oui, ça va pas se faire tout seul. Pis c'est pas la peine de traîner, plus vite on sera débarrassés de ces monstres, mieux ce sera pour la société."

Une partie d'entre eux s'en alla, pendant que deux autres restaient afin de garder les prisonniers. Ces derniers essayèrent vainement de se défaire de leurs liens. Pour la peine ils reçurent un coup de crosse de fusil à travers les barreaux.

" _Fais vite Roy ... avant qu'on ne finisse en grillades._" songea Buzz.

* * *

Hayate menait toujours son monde, truffe au ras du sol.

" Y'aurait pas moyen d'aller plus vite ?" demanda Roy.

" Hé ho il fait ce qu'il peut ! T'as qu'à faire pareil si t'es pas content !" rétorqua Riza.

" Essaie quand même, y'a des vies innocentes en jeu."

" Bon j'y vais. Plus vite Hayate ! Allez cherche vite mon chien !"

Le toutou perçut le message, et se mit à galoper. Roy s'élança après lui, distançant rapidement les deux femmes. Sacha s'envola, et souleva Riza. Hayate stoppait de temps à autre pou reprendre la piste, et repartait de plus belle. Il les mena à travers le centre-ville, direction un petit terrain vague. Il s'arrêta devant une ouverture entre deux planches, et s'écarta quand Roy s'approcha. Sacha atterri juste derrière.

" Tu les vois ?" demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

" Nom de ... mais ils vont les brûler vifs !" s'exclama le brun horrifié.

Aussitôt il se mit à courir le long de la palissade. Dedans, ses amis avaient été ligotés à des piliers, et suppliaient leur bourreaux. Déjà l'un d'eux s'approchait avec une torche.

" Arrêtez je vous en supplie !" sanglotait Lily.

Roy exécuta un bond formidable et franchit la palissade. Le type était tout proche du tas de bois sous les pieds de ses amis.

" MEEEAAAAOOOOW " rugit-il juste avant lui sauter dessus.

L'autre lâcha sa torche, et tous deux boulèrent. Un cri strident rententit, et Sacha fondait sur les autres types.

" Hayate attaque !" s'exclama Riza.

" Waf grrrr !"

Sacha délivra ses amis, qui vinrent se jeter dans la mêlée. Le combat était ponctué de cris bestiaux et humains, exprimant colère ou douleur. Roy en vit un frapper Riza. Son compagnon la retenait par les bras. Roy délaissa celui qu'il combattait pour la rejoindre. D'un puisant coup de griffes il éloigna l'agresseur de la jeune femme. L'autre la lâcha aussitôt pour prendre de quoi se défendre, elle tomba par terre. Roy se plaça au-dessus de Riza.

" Maaaaoowww fssssh !"

" Approche sale bête !"

Roy s'élança. Le gars frappa avec son bâton, que le brun attrapa avec les dents et qu'il lui arracha des mains. Puis Roy se retourna en un éclair lui flanqua un coup de queue. Ensuite il le frappa durement au visage, l'envoyant gratis au pays des songes. Roy regarda où en était ses amis. Ils avaient vaincu leurs agresseurs, et fêtaient leurs retrouvailles avec Sacha.

" Tout va bien ma chérie ?" demanda Roy en s'approchant de Riza, toujours à genoux.

" J'ai un peu mal au ventre mais ça va."

Roy lui lécha un peu le visage, et l'embrassa ensuite. Puis il l'aida à se relever.

" Roy mon vieux, t'es notre sauveur !" fit Buzz en approchant.

Il lui serra la main, et le serra contre lui un court instant. Les autres firent de même en le remerciant

" Et pour ces abrutis ?" demanda Riza, enlacée par Roy.

" En taule. Mais ça suffira pas je crois." répondit Sacha.

" Ca, une fois qu'ils seront sortis ils recommenceront. Vous savez, vous devriez retourner dans vos familles." suggéra Roy.

Il les vit baisser les yeux, gênés.

" Je comprends que vous ayez peur de leur réaction. Mais s'ils vous aiment vraiment ils ne vous rejetteront pas. D'autant plus s'ils apprennent ce qui s'est passé." reprit-il.

" Ouais je crois t'as raison. On peut toujours essayer. Et qui sait, nos proches nous aideront sûrement à trouver une solution." dit Buzz

" En plus." fit Roy.

" Bon en attendant, moi et Sacha on va vous ramener, ce sera plus court." reprit Buzz.

Tous deux prirent Roy et Riza sur leur dos, la blonde tenant son chien, et ils décollèrent. Une heure et des brouettes plus tard, ils les déposaient au parc.

" Salut le matou ! Porte-toi bien !" lança Buzz en s'envolant.

" Toi aussi crâne de souris !" répliqua le brun en agitant le bras.

" Salut Roy, au revoir Riza !" ajouta Sacha.

" Au revoir et bonne chance !" dit Riza.

Ils les regardèrent s'éloigner jusqu'à qu'ils ne furent plus que des points dans le ciel.

" Eh ben ! Les pauvres ont eut chaud, c'est le cas de le dire." commenta Riza.

" Ouais. L'intolérance y'a pas pire pour dresser les humains les uns contre les autres." approuva Roy.

" On en sait quelque chose. Allez, rentrons avant que je ne déprime."

" Oh si tu es triste, je connais un excellent moyen de guérir ça, ma petite chatte." fit Royt d'une voix sensuelle.

Comprenant l'allusion, Riza rougit.

" Euh ... oui mais euh ... pas tout de suite hein. C'est un peu tôt encore." dit-elle.

" Dommage. Mais je pourrais attendre trésorrrrrr !"

Ca Riza en était moins sûre. Pourrait-elle lui résister encore longtemps ?


	9. Adieu le chat

**Et voilà la fin ! Notre Roy va-t-il redevenir comme avant, où l'ai-je condamné à rester à moitié chat ? Suffit de lire pour savoir, et merci à tous pour les coms !**

* * *

Ca allait bientôt faire un an que Roy avait été croisé avec un chat. Malgré qu'il n'était pas d'accord au départ, il devait bien reconnaître que ça comportait des avantages non négligeables. Surtout pour les missions. Ca il n'avait pas son pareil pour rattraper des fugitifs, ou les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Quelque fois, au cours de ses balades nocturnes, il s'occupait de quelques malfrats. Ca avait été le cas la veille. Roy était sortit de chez lui par la fenêtre, comme d'habitude.

Il passa de toit en toit, et arriva devant un bijouterie.

Il remarqua des mouvement à l'intérieur, et secoua la tête l'air de dire aux voleurs qui s'y trouvaient : bande d'idiots. Roy entra facilement dans la boutique, et grimpa à un poteau. Le brun regarda les voleurs s'activer un moment. L'un d'eux passa en dessous de lui. Roy se laissa tomber sur lui.

" OURF !"

Plusieurs lampes se braquèrent en direction du cri. Les bandits découvrirent Roy, nonchalamment appuyé contre une vitrine brisée, la queue remuant doucement.

" Bonsoir messieurs. Je passais dans le coin et j'ai vu des idiots là-dedans. Alors je me suis dit : pourquoi ne pas aller leur botter le cul histoire de passer le temps ? C'est une idée pour le moins intérrrrrrrrressante, non ?" dit-il un sourire en coin.

Les voleurs échangèrent un regard, puis braquèrent leur armes sur lui. Roy ne les attendit pas, et déguerpit à quatre pattes. Il se fondit rapidement dans l'obscurité.

" Il est où ?" fit un des gars en cherchant.

" Par ici !" s'exclama Roy en le fauchant.

Il glissa à califourchon sur le type comme si c'était une planche à roulettes. La course se termina quand la tête du voleur rencontra un mur. Roy lui grimpa prestement au mur. Les deux voleurs braquèrent leur lampe sur lui, et tirèrent. Mais le brun était rapide, et passait d'un mur à l'autre avec une agilité surprenante. Roy revint ensuite à l'attaque. Il glissa sur le sol et tacla les deux voleurs.

" Yahooouuuuu !"

Vite il se remit sur ses quatre membres. Les armes avaient glissé, et un des voleurs rampait vers la sienne. Roy plia ses membres, puis sauta tel un ressort sur le voleur. Il éloigna le flingue, et flanqua un coup de queue au deuxième avant qu'il ne récupère le sien. Un des voleurs voulut le frapper, Roy évita le coup aisément.

" Trop lent !" ironisa-t-il.

BAM ! Un coup de pieds du brun partit direct dans la tête de son adversaire. Le dernier sortit un couteau et se mit debout.

" T.t.t.t.t. !" fit Roy l'air désolé.

Son adversaire attaqua en premier. Roy le désarma en pirouettant à l'horizontale, puis se baissa et le frappa aux mollets avec sa longue queue. Le voleur chuta lourdement sur le dos. Le colonel lui sauta dessus et l'assomma. Ensuite, il réunit les voleurs, le butin et appela la police. Il les regarda embarquer les malfrats depuis un toit.

" Houlà, je vais être en retard avec tout ça !" dit-il en regardant sa montre.

Vite il bondit sur un autre toit, puis un autre avant de redescendre en se freinant avec les griffes. Roy traversa le parc comme une flèche, sauta sur un balcon puis sur un autre en face, monta deux étages de plus et enfin arriva devant un arbre sur lequel il atterrit. Quelques instant plus tard, il se trouvait sur un balcon et lança un fin miaulement.

" T'es en retard d'une minute !" sourit Riza en ouvrant.

" Navré ma chérie, j'ai été pris dans les embouteillages." répondit Roy avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde.

Il entra chez elle, puis alla se laver les mains. Hayate se tint à distance quand il passa, mais ne broncha pas. Roy ne fit pas attention à lui, et rejoignit Riza.

" Une partie d'échecs, ça te dit mon chaton ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Ouais mais je te préviens : je suis imbattable à ce jeu-là."

" Moui, c'est ce qu'on va voir."

La partie se déroula aggrébalement, chacun rivalisant de séduction pour déconcentrer l'autre. Tant et si bien qu'ils finirent par laisser tomber le jeu pour s'embrasser. Ils roulèrent un moment sur le tapis du salon de Riza. Roy lui prit le visage entre les mains.

" Tu sais que je n'ai jamais passé une aussi bonne soirée avec une fille ?" dit-il.

" Hein ? Ca me paraît pas très crédible ça." répondit Riza.

" Je te jure que c'est vrai. La plupart de mes rendez-vous étaient ... fades en fait. J'ai eu un paquet d'aventures d'un soir, simplement parce que je cherchais quelque chose que j'avais juste sous les yeux." avoua-t-il.

Riza rougit, et lui sourit avec tendresse.

" Marrant comme on ne voit jamais ce qui est pile devant nous, et qui est pourant ce qu'on cherche." reprit-il.

" Oui." dit simplement Riza.

Elle posa ensuite sa tête sur le torse de son petit ami, heureuse qu'il soit enfin à elle. C'est que depuis le temps Riza n'y croyait plus. Roy lui caressa la tête avec un soupir d'aise.

* * *

Dans une autre ville, une jeune femme faisait une transmutation. Les éclairs disparurent. Dans le cercle se trouvait une personne, qui se redressa. Elle lui présenta un miroir dans lequel cette personne s'examina soigneusement.

" C'est incroyable ! Vous avez réussi !" s'exclama l'individu.

" Oui, ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir aider d'autres personnes." répondit la jeune femme en rangeant le miroir.

" En tout cas merci beaucoup de votre secours." reprit son interlocuteur en se levant.

" Ca été un plaisir. Au revoir."

" Au revoir, et bonne chance."

La jeune femme se retrouva de nouveau seule, mais satisfaite. Elle avait encore réussi son opération. Ca lui avait pris du temps, et maintenant elle avait pris le coup. Elle alla consulter un dossier, pour savoir où elle devait se rendre. Ceci fait, elle alla préparer son voyage.

" _Je vais finir par connaître le pays par coeur, à force de le silloner en long, en large et en travers._" pensa-t-elle.

Laissons-la préparer son voyage, et rendons-nous plutôt à Central. Nous sommes le lendemain, et nos chers militaires ont un petit souci.

" Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Roy en découvrant l'attroupement devant une porte du Q.G.

" Oh eh bien ... il paraît que Shiezka est coincée sous une avalanche de livres. Ca a bloqué la porte." répondit Jean.

" On doit pouvoir accéder à cette pièce par une fenêtre non ?" reprit Roy.

" Ouais, sauf qu'on est au troisième étage et qu'on a pas d'échelle."

" Une échelle ? Mais pourquoi faire ?" sourit Roy.

Le blond comprit le message. Tous deux sortirent et allrèent du côté où se trouvait la fenêtre. Roy sortit ses griffes, et entreprit d'escalader le mur. Il arriva rapidement à la fenêtre.

" Eeek ce dawa !" s'exclama-t-il en découvrant la pagaille de livres dans la pièce.

Roy se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et la souleva. Puis il ôta sa casquette, libérant ses oreilles.

" Shiezka ! Vous êtes où ?" appela-t-il.

" Iiiiiciii !" répondit la jeune fille.

Ca y est, il percevait une respiration. Eloignée par rapport à la fenêtere, mais au moins Roy pourrait arriver jusqu'à elle. Les étagères étaient toutes tombées. Roy sauta sur l'une d'elle. Son équilibre félin facilitait sa marche. Le colonel se concentra sur la respiration de Shiezka pour s'orienter. Là, elle était là-dessous. L'alchimiste commença à dégager les dossiers, dont certains étaient très épais. Il pensa tout à coup à remettre sa casquette. Que penserait-elle en découvrant ses oreilles ?

" Vous voilà !" dit-il en apercevant le visage de la jeune fille.

" Colonel Mustang ! Oh je suis soulagée de vous voir si vous saviez ! Mais vous m'avez vite retrouvée." répondit Shiezka.

" Oui. Encore un peu de patience et vous serez à l'air libre."

Roy l'aida à sortir de là-dessous, et lui demanda de s'agripper à son dos.

" Et surtout aucune question, d'accord ? C'est très important." rpécisa-t-il.

" Euh ... entendu." répondit Shiezka.

Elle s'aggripa à lui, fut étonnée de le voir rester à quatre pattes, mais ne dit rien. Roy s'approcha de la fenêtre, et commença à descendre. L'équipe du colonel les attendait en bas.

" Bien joué colonel." commenta Breda.

" Oh ce n'était pas grand chose." fit Roy avec modestie.

Il déposa Shiezka, et lui demanda si elle allait bien.

" Bien mieux qu'il y a cinq minutes. Merci beaucoup colonel." répondit-elle.

" De rien Shiezka." sourit Roy.

Shiezka rosit, et Riza lui lança un regard oblique, genre toi je t'ai à l'oeil. Ce petit incident réglé, l'équipe retourna au bureau, pour traiter de choses bien moins passionnantes.

" Pas la peine de plisser les oreilles Roy. Ca ne changera rien au fait qu'il y ait du travail." fit discrètement Riza en déposant ses dossiers.

" Mmmmrw." grommela-t-il.

Riza sourit, et retourna s'asseoir pour fairer son propre travail.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, à West City, une jeune femme frappait à la porte d'une maison.

" Oui ?" répondit un homme en ouvrant.

" Bonjour, je me présente Maya Torrello. Je suis ... la soeur de celui qui a croisé votre fils Yoann avec une chauve-souris." dit-elle.

" Et alors ?" reprit sèchement l'homme.

"Alors, je sais comment lui rendre son apparence." reprit Maya sans se démonter.

" Vraiment ? Vous pouvez le guérir ?"

" Oui. J'ai déjà traité plusieurs cas."

" Bon ... entrez dans ce cas."

Maya suivit le père de Yoann, qui le lui fit rencontrer.

" Bonjour Yoann. Effectivement tu as eu affaire à mon frère." dit-elle.

" Ca se voit tant que ça ? Au fait, je préfère qu'on m'appelle Buzz."

" Très bien, Buzz. Comme ton père l'as dit je peux te rendre comme avant si tu le souhaite." exposa Maya.

" Alors là, je dis oui. C'est bien sympa d'être une chauve-souris, mais je m'aimais bien avant."

" Parfait. Allons-y de ce pas."

Maya sortit une craie, et traça directement son cercle sur le sol de la chambre. Elle fit ensuite s'allonger Buzz au centre, et lança sans plus attendre la transmutation. Quelques instants plus atrd, tout était fini.

" Incroyable ! Dites, je peux vous recommander des amis à moi ?" demanda Buzz.

" Avec plaisir, si ça peut faciliter mes recherches." sourit Maya.

Buzz lui donna alors l'adresse de ses amis. Puis quand elle eut fini de les noter, il ajouta :

" Il y a également un homme à Central, du nom de Roy Mustang. Il a été croisé avec un chat. C'est un militaire."

" Entendu, merci beaucoup."

" Non, merci à vous." intervint le père du jeune homme.

Maya lui serra la main, et s 'en alla. Elle visita chacun des amis de Buzz, et leur rendit leur apparence. Ensuite, en route pour Central. Maya regarda surprise l'imposante bâtisse des militaires. Puis elle se décida à entrer. Elle demanda son chemin à une fille à l'accueil. Quelques instans plus tard, elle frappait au bureau de Roy.

" Entrez !"

Maya poussa la porte, et fut saisie par le charme de Roy.

" _Whoah. Il doit être super craquant en chat._" se dit-elle

" Que puis-je pour vous mademoiselle ?" demanda Roy.

" Vous êtes le colonel Mustang ?"

Roy hocha la tête, et l'invita à s'asseoir.

" Je suis Maya Torrello. Un nom qui doit vous être familier." dit-elle.

Roy dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour empêcher ses oreilles de se dresser.

" En effet. J'ai connu quelqu'un qui portait ce nom." répondit Roy.

" Mon frère Emilio. Je sais ce qu'il vous a fait. Il vous a croisé avec un chat, n'est-ce pas ?"

" Vous êtes bien informée." fit simplement Roy.

" Oui. J'ai découvert par hasard ce que trafiquait mon frère. Ca m'a horrifiée bien sûr. Mon frère pensait que les hommes étaient plus faibles que les animaux. La honte pour lui, nous qui sommes l'espèce dominante. Et donc, il voulait y remédier en faisant ce que vous savez. Emilio était persuadé de rendre service." raconta Maya.

" Ca ... c'esr sûr que ça présente des avantages, toutefois il aurait mieux fait de demander l'avis de ses patients." dit Roy en ôtant sa casquette.

Les oreilles noires se dresèrent, la queue se releva. Maya se dit qu'elle avait vu juste : Roy était hyper beau en chat.

" Et ... je ne pense pas que vous soyez au courant mais ... votre frère est décédé. Un de ses patients n'a pas du tout apprécié ses soins." annonça Roy en croisant les mains devant son menton.

Maya ouvrit la bouche, la referma et baissa les yeux.

" Je savais bien que ça finirait par arriver." dit-elle.

" Je suis vraiment navré. Je me trouvais sur place au moment où les faits se sont produits. Hélas je suis arrivé trop tard." poursuivit Roy.

" Je ne vous en veux pas. Quoi qu'il en soit je recherche tous ses patients afin de réparer les dégâts. J'ai presque terminé."

" Vous pouvez me guérir ?" demanda Roy étonné.

" Oui, j'ai étudié son alchimie et suis en mesure de la défaire. C'est d'ailleurs un de vos amis, un dénommé Buzz qui m'a parlé de votre cas." révéla Maya.

Roy sourit à la mention de ce nom. Ensuite, il lui demanda quand pouvait-elle se mettre au travail.

" Tout de suite si vous voulez. Je n'ai besoin que d'un peu d'espace pour tracer mon cercle."

" Alors ne perdons plus une minute."

Maya et Roy se levèrent en même temps. La jeune femme traça le cercle sur le sol, et demanda au brun de s'y allonger. Ensuite, elle activa le cercle. Roy eut un soubresaut. Il sentit des démangeaisons au niveau de la tête et du bas du dos. Il eut également eut une curieuse impression, comme s'il rétrécisssait. La transmutation s'arrêta.

Roy s'assit, et porta les mains aux côtés de sa tête. Ses oreilles normales étaient revenues. Il se leva et regarda son dos. Plus de queue non plus. Quant à la sensation de rétrécissement, c'était simplement sa musculature féline qui avait disparue.

" Ah que c'est bon d'être à nouveau soi-même." dit-il.

" Bien. Je dois vous laisser, j'ai encore des gens à voir." annonça Maya.

" Merci infiniment de votre aide, mademoiselle Torrello." reprit Roy.

" De rien. Au revoir."

Elle s'en alla comme elle était venue. Roy était tout content d'être redevenu comme avant. Le soir venu, Riza le retrouva chez lui.

" Ca va me manquer de ne plus entendre ton miaulement tous les soirs." dit-elle, la tête sur son épaule.

" Je pourrais toujours le faire, mais ce sera à la porte d'entrée." répondit Roy.

" Ouais c'est ça ! En tout cas t'étais trop mignon en chat. Mais je te rassure, je t'aime quand même."

" Ben j'espère bien ! Quelque part, ça me manquera aussi, mais je suis content d'être comme avant. Ce sera moins problématique au Q.G." reprit Roy.

" Hm. Et on essaiera plus de te faire du mal parce que tu es différent." ajouta Riza.

" Ca ... Buzz et les autres seront tranquilles eux aussi. Bon, c'est pas le tout d'être nostalgique, faut aussi penser à l'avenir !" s'exclama Roy en s'étirant.

" C'est-à-dire ?" questionna Riza.

" Une nouvelle partie d'échecs, par exemple."

" Oh mais avec plaisir mon chaton d'amour !" sourit-elle.

Roy se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, avant de sortir le jeu.


End file.
